There Has to Be a Happy Ending
by carebearsmiles
Summary: Clary and her brother Johnathon have just lost their father. Jocelyn, their mother, tells them that they can't stay in LA any longer and are moving closer to New York to be closer to family. While in New York, they learn about their family history and have to face a new school, new friends, a new home, and new memories. You will see some Clace, Malec, Sizzy, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary and her brother Johnathon have just lost their father. Jocelyn, their mother, tells them that they can't stay in LA any longer and are moving closer to New York to be closer to family. While in New York, they learn about their family history and have to face a new boarding school, new friends, a new home, and new memories. You will see some Clace, Malec, Sizzy, and more.**

 **DISCLAIMER – I do not own TMI or the characters, that honor goes to Cassie Clare**

Chapter 1

"You know I will come with you," Simon says sitting next to his best friend. Clary picks out a spot on the swinging chair and pats the spot next to her for Simon to join her. He doesn't hesitate as he pushes off the ground. She places her head on his shoulder and curls her legs up to her chest. "My mom said it was okay as long as I keep in touch."

"I know Si. For some reason, it just doesn't feel real. Almost like I'm still waiting for him to come home from his business trip with his presents and stories." Johnathon knocks from the sliding glass doors that lead into the house and gestures for them to come inside. Clary smiles and nods at her brother. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Do you want me to come inside?" Simon asks instead. He knows that she only asked him to be polite and she fully expects him to stick around until dinner. Since Valentine passed he has spent more nights with her family than with his own.

She nudged him with her shoulder and let out a smirk. He decides to follow her inside so he can at least say hello to Joselyn and Johnathon. Clary locks the sliding door behind her and joins her family at the dining room table. "This one is for you sweetheart," Joselyn says handing Clary a postcard timestamped for last week.

"Africa ," Clary smiles. The postcard is from her father and a couple of his coworkers. They were working on a huge development project for the Clave. "Did they finish the new Institute at least?" Joselyn nods quietly. She stared at the photo until she memorized each and every person in it. Luke Garraway, who was Valentines closest partner and friend stood the closest to him. Luke comes home with Valentine for every holiday, stays with them every Christmas break, and always comes with presents. Robert Lightwood stands on the other side of him. For as long as Clary could remember, Robert has always been a part of the picture. She only met his family once before when her father took them to New York for the holidays when she was five. She notices there was one person missing from this picture. "Where did Stephen Herondale go?"

"Last I heard from Valentine he had to take some time off," Joselyn answers. "His wife passed last year and his son was taking it pretty hard."

"What's going to happen to them?" Simon asks for the first time since they went inside.

"Well Jace has been living with the Lightwoods since it happened," Johnathan answers instead. Johnathon and Jace had been best friends since her family had lived in New York. They didn't move to LA until Johnathon turned four, Clary was two. However, Johnathon goes to New York every summer for a month to visit him. "And Stephen has spent more time drinking and at strip clubs than anywhere else."

Silence filled the room and Clary put the photo on the fridge. Attaching one of her favorite magnets to the top of it to hold it secure. Her mother looked proud of her and even let a genuine smile through. Clary was only eleven years old right now but she knows exactly what happened to her family. Her mother has cried herself to sleep for the past five nights since the phone call came. Johnathon has spent a lot of time out of the house trying to take his mind off of everything, he was only fourteen right now but at least he would remember more about their father.

"So, Simon your mom called me this afternoon," Joselyn said eventually breaking the silence. Simon's face lit up. "You are more than welcome to come with us. I am sure you will love New York, and she said she plans to move with us as soon as she gets Rebecca settled at her new college."

"That's awesome," Clary ads with enthusiasm.

The next few months went by in a blur. The packing and unpacking became endless and the misery among them became prominent. They all were different knowing they would never see Valentine again, even his funeral went by without remorse. The tears came to pass and all that remained was this new place and new people.

Clary's new room was upstairs two doors down from Jonathon's while her mother was on the main floor where the master room was located. Simon stayed in the spare bedroom down the hallway from her mother. Their new house was bigger than the house she was used too in LA and with a few more bedrooms than they've ever had before. Luke even started coming around a lot more and usually slept in one of the spare rooms for days at a time. He said he loved being able to help us and was thinking about taking work closer to home. Even though he already lived in New York, he hardly ever spent any time at his place.

For a while, every night was a sleepover. They watched movies and ate bottomless tubs of popcorn, stayed up most nights until almost midnight, did homework together every day, and made fun of the cool kids at school silently while no one was watching. Clary was starting to see her mother get better and Jonathon became too cool to be seen around with.

Jonathon and Jace spent most of their time at the Lightwood Manor. The rest of us only spent time there during the holidays because the place was gigantic and incredibly nice.

When Simon and Clary graduated from middle school, eighth grade to be precise, Simon's mother and Rebecca made the move to New York to spend more time together. Simon's leaving Clary's house was a bummer but they still spent all their waking time together. Simon's mom made sure that the two houses were within walking distance of each other so they couldn't get lost. Since the two of them were going to be in Highschool now, they were granted the same freedoms as Jonathon had.

They went to Java Jones by themselves, and to the art store alone, and was even allowed to go to restaurants and take the subways alone. Jonathon made Clary promise not to follow him around in high school because he was going to be in the grade above them and it wasn't cool for his little sister to follow him around.

That changed over the next two years as Johnathon and Jace had developed their own "crew", and that means they have a posy of varsity athletes following them around with a large group of girls trying to get their attention. They no longer minded Clary asking him for help or talking to him at school, it was Johnathon's way of keeping the boys away from Clary.

Every morning at school Johnathon would walk Clary and Simon to their first period class, ask them if they needed anything, then stay with his crew the rest of the day, just like clockwork. Clary and Simon took most of the same classes except Clary took Gym, Math, and English, with the seniors because the Junior curriculum was "not challenging enough".

She was so excited to tell her brother about the advanced classes she ran right upstairs to his room, knocked twice, and heard moaning coming from behind it. _He probably had another girl over_. For some reason, Johnathon and Jace made a pact to see how many girls they could screw before the summer was over. I just categorized it as a senior boy thing and left them to their boy stuff. "Just a second Clary," she heard Johnathon yell from behind the door. There were a few things dropped, a couple of girly squeals, and a zipper being zipped before he opened up the door.

"You know you don't have to ruin the _mood_ for me," Clary laughed looking at the blonde-haired girl facing Johnathon's back window. Clary noticed her as one of Isabell Lightwood's friends. Her and Izzy were close actually, since Jace and Johnathon "annoy" her, she spends her time she's not with her group of girls with Clary and Simon. They even go for coffee on the weekends and they help her do homework.

"I don't want you to think I'm unapproachable now do we?" Johnathon says grinning at her. Clary lets out a laugh. No matter what girl is in his bed he always makes it clear that I am more important. "What's up?"

"I'm taking three senior classes this year," Clary said smiling as wide as she could manage. The blonde behind Johnathon rolled her eyes. "I wanted to see if any of them were with you."

"Whacha got?" Johnathon said taking her schedule from her. He glanced over it wide eyed and laid his finger on a class towards the bottom. "We have gym together at the end of the day," he said gracefully. Clary took her paper back and nodded. "So… uh…" Johnathon pointed his eyes back to the blonde. "That's all?"

"That's all," Clary rolled her eyes. She closed the door for him and immediately heard a noise like a button falling off and the girly laughter that followed. She envied her brother's way of being loved by everyone but she came to realize she didn't need everyone. She just needed the people she had now.

The doorbell rang and she didn't think Johnathon was going to stop this time to open it so Clary when down to see who was at her house on a weekend. The second the door opened, she saw Jace, with a brunet on his arms. "Hey Clary," he said giggling. "Your brother?"

"Is busy," she finishes. "But I don't think he'll be much longer if you want to wait."

"Yeah," Jace says to the brunet, "I'll see you there baby." The brunet giggled something flirty and let go of him. She took the car sitting in the driveway, it had to be hers because it didn't look like Jace's. "Are you going to let me in?" he says after she's driven away.

"Right," Clary says moving from the middle of the doorway. Jace's eyes were a brilliant gold and he sure knew how to use them. Not to mention the golden hair he let grow longer than any typical male would. It worked for him and Jace knew it. He almost always wore jeans and a tee shirt that was slightly too small for him. "Who's the new chick?" Clary says slightly more salty than she intended. Jace brushed it off and smiled.

"Her name is Kaelie," he said proudly, "and she's a new student this year." They take spots on opposite couches and Jace pretends to be interested in the newspaper that lays on the table.

"What are you seeing her later tonight for?" Clary asked filling in the silence. She didn't expect Jace to really answer her but to her surprise, he did.

"Back to school party," he said like it was common knowledge. "It is at my house this year." By _my house_ , he means the Lightwood manor because he's been staying with them since his mother had passed away. Since then, his father has dropped off the face of the earth and hasn't made contact in years, and Jace has made himself quite happy since then. "Did you want to come? Simon can too if he wants."

"Maybe," Clary says picking up her phone. She sent a quick text message to Simon about the party. Before Jace could say anything more he had already replied with a _yes_.

"I'm sure Izzy would love to help you get ready if you want to be there a little early." Jace has always looked at her like her brother's friends have always looked at her: with respect but strictly and I mean very strictly, off limits.

"That sounds great," I say. The conversation was interrupted by Johnathon coming down the stairs with the blonde two stairs behind him walking like a supermodel right by Clary and out the front door. He tapped fists with Jace and grabbed went to the kitchen for water.

"Hey man, Clary and Simon are joining the party tonight," Jace said laying back on the couch. Jonathon came back into the room with a blank face, totally ignoring his sister, eyes wide on Jace.

"Are you sure?" he asked finally acknowledging Clary.

"Yeah why not," Clary states, "what else am I going to do before school starts on Monday."

"That's the spirit," Jace says making his way to the front door. Johnathon nods at him that they will be out in a second and Jace leaves to meet them in Johnathon's car.

"It's just that," he starts at Clary, "everyone that goes has to participate in the famous truth or dare game, its tradition."

"I thought everyone chooses their own groups?" Clary asks.

"Well," Johnathon blushes. "I don't want you playing with anyone you don't feel comfortable with so you will play with whatever group I am in." Clary knows by the way his words come out that his mind is made up and she has no chance in changing it. She nods her head to say thank you and he adds, "Simon too, I would feel better if I could be there to help you in case either of you get uncomfortable."

She nods appreciating his protection and she follows him out the front door, locking it behind them. Jace already has the music on and loud enough to be heard from the front door. Johnathon slides into the driver's seat and puts a seatbelt on.

"Let's go," Jace says fixing his hair in the mirror.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed it! This is just the beginning. Let me know what you think! I would appreciate some ideas of your own and where I should take the story line! I want this to be something completely new and exciting!**

 **xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have written the second chapter so you guys can get more a feel for the story line and the many directions it can go. Remember, I want to hear your opinions after you read it so let me know!**

Chapter 2 -

Pulling into the driveway of the Lightwood Manor was like driving into a parking lot at a supermarket. Izzy met them at the front door as soon as it opened. Clary had almost forgotten how her dark hair shines in almost any lighting.

"Izzy," Johnathon said giving her a brotherly hug. "Always nice to see you again."

"Alec is waiting for you guys," Izzy said pointing to the back door. It looks like Magnus is already here helping Alec set up the backyard for music and dancing. The DJ table looks expensive and the lighting looks perfectly placed. They definitely don't spare any expense for this party. Clary wondered briefly were the money came from to throw a party like this but decided against asking. She watched her brother and Jace walk through their back door to help finish setting up. Izzy immediately led her up the grand staircase leading up to the bedrooms.

All of the kids had bedrooms tucked away in various corners of the house to not disturb one another. Their mother, Maryse, keeps the master bedroom's double doors locked at all times just because there always seems to be people over. "I can't wait to pick out your dress," Izzy states clapping her hands. She locks her bedroom door behind her and says it's because people like to come in and out of the rooms at their own will. "And I already texted Simon, he's meeting us when the party starts."

Isabell's room looks like one from an "It Girl Magazine" with an old-fashioned bedroom set complete with a full-sized vanity and mirror and fuzzy rugs strategically placed. She starts throwing dresses of various colors and lengths on her bed and Clary takes a seat on the vanity stool. Staring in the mirror, she wonders if Izzy will mind that her hair isn't brushed and her face looks tired. "What do you think?" Izzy says gesturing to the new pile of dresses.

"I don't know Izzy they all look good," Clary says admiring her taste in just about everything.

"I think you just look amazing in blue," Izzy says tossing Clary a short dress from the middle of the pile. Clary's eyes widen at the sight of the dress and could even imagine herself wearing it, it was truly a beautiful dress. "Try it on."

Complying with Izzy's request, she walked into her bathroom and unzipped the dress. It slid over her shoulders perfectly and the zipper came up the side of her waist without hesitation. It is a spaghetti strapped dress with a low neckline that is form fitting all the way down passed her butt, just inches onto her thighs, it stopped just barely touching her fingers. Clary has become quite comfortable in her own skin since being friends with Izzy so this dress doesn't even make her feel that uncomfortable.

She glanced at the clock beside the bed and noticed that it said it was already 6pm. That means they only have about an hour before people are going to be filling the house and backyard ready to party one last time before school starts.

"Yes, that looks amazing," Izzy says proudly. "But your hair, Clary you need to brush it more." Izzy spends a whole forty-five minutes taming the frizz of Clary's hair and lightly applying a slight blush and eyeliner to her face. Clary stands by asking questions about the party while Izzy gets ready too.

"Why is this truth or dare game such a big deal?" Clary asks crossing her arms. Izzy looks up from the mirror with her mouth wide open.

"It gets really personal, Clary," Izzy says quietly. "Are you sure you want to play?"

"Yes," she says quickly. "But Johnathon says I have to play with his group." Izzy lets her shoulders rest and gives a relieving breath.

"Oh good, then you'll be in with me and the group also." Izzy draws the lines on her eyes and powders her face, she really could pass as a model.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Alec knocks on his sister's bedroom door. Izzy opens it and shows herself off first. "Looks great Iz."

"Clary took me just took forever to get ready," she said admiring. Clary did a twirl to show herself off and Simon came from behind Alec.

"Girls look great," he said to the both of them. Simon does a bow with his hand outstretched to Izzy and she curtsies back to him gracefully. Izzy takes his hand and lets Simon take her from her room.

"It's only fair to escort a lady down the stairs," Alec says holding his elbow out for Clary to take.

"Magnus won't mind?" Clary asks before moving. Alec and Magnus have been together for almost the entire summer. Magnus is extremely confident in himself and doesn't worry about much. She knew before she asked that Magnus wouldn't mind because Alec was just being a gentleman. Alec being a gentleman was exactly what Magnus was trying to turn him in too.

Alec tilts his head and Clary locks her arm with his. "Most of everyone is already here already," he adds. Clary locks the door behind her because Izzy doesn't like strangers wandering into her room. They have spare rooms all over the place for other people to use.

The staircase is covered in lights and the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling is beaming. "The place looks amazing," she says quietly. They reach the bottom step and the crowd moves to let them in.

"Thanks," Alec says handing her arm to Johnathon. All the eyes around them land on Clary and Johnathon for brief moment. Johnathon twirls her around and gives Izzy an approving look.

"Here, take a picture," he says handing Alec his phone. Johnathon puts his arm around Clary's shoulder and they smile for the picture. As soon as the light flashes, Johnathon takes his phone to see it. "Perfect," he says tapping her shoulder. "Have fun, find me if you need anything."

Clary nods. Izzy has found her normal group of girls, including the blonde that Clary found in her brother's room earlier. They were giggling and whispering in a tight circle. _She's probably bragging about the sex with Johnathon_. "I want to dance," Clary tells Simon. He offers her his arm and she takes it. The backyard is amazing, lit up but lights hanging everywhere, outlining a perfectly placed dance floor covering most of the grass. Drinks are covering all surfaces of the set up tables and available ledges.

They pick a spot of the dance floor that's not quite empty enough for two people but wiggle in anyways. People automatically create the space around them. The music is pounding hard enough to make Clary's heart beat with the bass.

Jace POV

I haven't been able to leave the dance floor at all yet this evening. Every time I manage to push one girl off me, two more swarm in. Next to me, Johnathon has the cute blonde he had with him earlier grinding up against him to the music. I manage to get small phrases to him but his responses are barely heard over the music. Clary and Simon made their way to dance floor finally, I see. I make eye contact with her for a moment and nod my head to acknowledge her. She waives a hand back to me but Simon has taken her attention again.

I notice Izzy did a great job on her hair. While it is usually pulled back because of the frizz, she has it down in tamed curls falling down in waves around her shoulders. If only she wasn't Johnathon's sister, she truly is beautiful.

"Excuse me," Kaelie grips my tee shirt hard to get my attention. I almost forgot she was with me. I think it's funny because of how she's been trying to get in my pants lately.

"Yes?" I say pulling at her hips. I noticed years ago that it drives girls crazy. She responded almost immediately, sticking her tongue down my throat. Her dress is cut so low I can damn near see her nipples from looking down the top. One simple move and I might actually get a god lay out of her. Johnathon isn't too far off from my numbers this summer anyways and I can't simply just let him win. "You want to go inside?" she whispers in my ear.

"Not until the game starts," I say seductively. Kaelie really is only interested for the sex too, I know because she tells me all the time. Even still, the grip she keeps me held by is possessive, and I don't do possessive. She rolls her eyes at me and turn her around so her back in against my chest again. "Hey man," I get Johnathon's attention. By now it's almost ten o'clock and we told everyone that the game would start soon. While it is tradition to play, there is a couple of people that are always too scared and end up leaving or sticking around to dance. In the end, everyone who can't find an empty room by the end of the game ends up leaving at some point.

"Why don't you go tell everyone to find their groups to play," I whisper to Kaelie. I see Simon with Izzy now where Clary used to be and it looks like she just ducked out to do start the game soon too. The blonde on Johnathon just removed herself from him also.

"Where's Clary?" He asks me. I take a look around but he's right.

"I don't see her anymore," I answer. His face changes into a grin and I see his expression is one of a mystery.

"Anymore?" He asks me. I fight the color trying to run into my cheeks and play it off.

"Well she was dancing with Simon," I say as normally as I can. Johnathon and I have talked about his sister before in the past. He knows she's beautiful just as much as I do. Every time I am at their house I get the look of _she's off limits, man, don't think about it_. I never used to think about it, it was just a joke between us. Ever since she got those dimples and found her perfect shade of lipstick, and the curve of her hips… and… uh…

"I see," Johnathon says smiling a cocky grin at me. "Off limits man."

"Are you going to protect her forever?" I ask trying to make the question sound like pure curiosity. Johnathon laughs, leading me off the dance floor.

"From guys like you and me," he says obviously. "Yes-."

"What about you?" Clary asks walking up from behind her brother. I look at the ground until I am sure my cheeks aren't red anymore. Johnathon notices, I can tell because I can feel his gaze look for mine and see my attention on my shoes. He's the only one who's ever been able to read my expressions as clear as day, almost better than I can.

"Are you ready?" I ask instead, pushing everything but curiosity from my voice.

"Yeah, Izzy has the room half full already," Clary says pointing down the hallway. "She sent me to find you guys." I nudge Johnathon with my arm and we follow him into the room Izzy had taken claim too.

"You guys are late," Izzy says gesturing to a spot in the floor she saved just for us. Most of the guests have already spilled themselves into various rooms to watch different versions of the game. This room is probably the fullest out of all of them. Not everyone in here plays, at least half of them are only here to watch. "Everyone be quiet!" she yells just as she shuts the door. "No one else is allowed in, and once you leave you can't come back. Those are the rules."

"Those are the only rules?" I hear Clary whisper to Johnathon. He nods at her and I can see her face turn a deep shade of red. _This is going to be fun_.

Clary POV

The circle of people sitting on the floor indicates who is playing. Out of the thirty people in this room only thirteen are playing. I know most of them from school. Izzy, the blonde girl I caught in Johnathon's room, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Jordan, Mia (who I only know because she's Jordan's girlfriend), Jace, Johnathon, Kaelie, and two of the girls that follow Jace and Johnathon around all the time, and me.

Everyone is whispering to themselves, some of them blushing tremendously, others with a look excitement. I feel so out of place but this is something I have to do now. So many people are already staring at me like they can't wait to embarrass me in front of everyone.

"Kaelie," Izzy starts. The entire room goes silent. "You're new this year," Kaelie nods. "Truth or dare." Kaelie grins as wide as I have ever seen a devious grin get.

"Dare." Everyone in the room looks at Izzy in anticipation, even I am curious to what she'll come up with.

"Kiss the hottest guy in the room," Izzy states. I take a quick breath. _If these are the dares they'll make me do maybe I don't want to play_.

"Yes please," Kaelie says scooting closer to Jace. He looks uninterested to say the least even gives a smirk to Johnathon. Kaelie slides her tongue into Jace's mouth and I can see why this game is such a big deal. It's meant to be fun but I don't think I could just kiss someone like that. I haven't really even had my first kiss yet. My face goes pale but I hope no one notices. I try and look away when she bites down on Jace's bottom lip, I don't want anyone to think that I'm embarrassed.

A couple of people whistle and some howl out as Kaelie pulls herself from Jace. He doesn't look amused but he lets Kaelie wipe off a lipstick smudge from his chin. She smacks her lips and looks at everyone with amusement all over face.

"How about," Kaelie says running her finger across the group. She stops at me and my heart skips a beat. "You."

"Clary," I correct her. If she's going to pick on me she might as well use my name.

"Truth or dare." She looks like she's ready to come up with the worst possible thing for me to do so I do what I think would make her angry.

"Truth," I say. She smirks and I realize there was no better answer to that question. I give a look to Johnathon who gives me a nod. _Maybe it won't be so bad. My brother is sitting two people away from me._ Someone from the crowd places a tray full of shot glasses in the middle of circle and jumps back against the wall. _Am I supposed to drink that if I can't answer her question?_

"You and Jace are close, right?" I nod. Her smile grows even more devious. "Have you ever dreamt of him naked?" There is a series of giggles from the room but I barely notice. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ "If you don't want to answer you have to drink." It's like she can see right through my embarrassment and is playing me for it. _Doesn't everyone think Jace is hot? If I say yes, no one will think it's anything special._

I send Kaelie a glare and she almost laughs at me. That was she needed to humiliate me. I try and play it off and I flick her hand with the drink away. "Doesn't everyone?" I laugh as practically as I can manage. I can see Johnathon trying to ignore me and I feel guilty, I'll have to tell him later that I didn't mean it. There is a series of snickers from around the circle and I can see Jace looking like he's having fun now. Of course, my humiliation would amuse him. Kaelie makes a kissy face at me and I try and ignore it.

Jace POV

 _She really thinks I'm hot_. I can't hide a smile this time. Kaelie's attempt to get at her just backfired and I find it particularly amusing. I can't help but steal a glance at Clary and her bright red hair. _God Damn, I would wait a lifetime for a girl that beautiful_. I stare a little while longer and she almost catches me. I manage to say something to Johnathon instead, maybe they won't think anything of it.

"JACE," I hear my name shouted and I realize I missed what happened with Clary's turn.

"Mmhmm," I say comfortably leaning back.

"Truth or dare," it's the blonde that hooked with Johnathon earlier. I can tell from the glass in front of her and her bright red face, whatever Clary had for her made her angry.

"Since when does Jace Herondale turn down a dare?" I say to the group. I can tell right off the bat that every girl wants to be my dare. All of them besides one. _Why doesn't she want me?_ I smirk at Johnathon who gives one back to me. He looks amused with himself. _Did Clary's question have something to do with him?_

"Why don't you teach Miss Clary over there," she says brutally. They are only picking on her because she made them angry earlier today. "How to play seven minutes in heaven." I can tell by the look on everyone's faces that this is going to happen. "Shirtless."

That last word took Clary by surprise. She looks pale, maybe she really doesn't want me. I see her reach for a shot glass but the tray is yanked back. They aren't giving her a choice.

"I won't do anything," I whisper to Johnathon who lets out a sigh of relief. I slip my shirt right over my head and my torso becomes the center of attention. Clary stomps to the closet and I follow her in there, she looks so nervous. "It's just me," I whisper to her. She doesn't seem to hear me.

"Uh hum," I hear from behind the door. "Shirt." The word is emphasized by a sound of bitterness. She turns away from me and takes her shirt off. I have never wanted to see her shirtless so bad. I know I promised Johnathon and everything but what if we just kiss? She tosses her shirt from behind the door and slams it shut before anyone can see her.

I turn her around and take her in all at once. "I have seen you in a bathing suit before," I say. She's one of the only girls I know with enough self-respect to be ashamed right now.

"Is this a joke to you?" she tries to ask quietly. Her eyes beam at me and I feel like I should tell her it will be okay.

"I'm sorry," the words come out just as angry, "I didn't know being in a cramped closet with me was going to make you so angry. You know, I told your brother we weren't going to do anything." Her head is up but she's not looking at me. _Look at me, the real me, right in front of you._ I lean in just enough to hear her breath go uneasy. I take one of her hands and put it to my chest. "I make you nervous, do I?" She doesn't deny it. She pulls her hand back and blushes. I reach around and take out the clip holding her hair back, letting it fall around her shoulders.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I ask, "honestly, I want to know."

"I didn't want to play this stupid game anyways," she says. She looks like she's going to cry. "I know you're just trying to help, Jace, but I don't want it, not from you." I can't tell what her face is telling me anymore, for the first time since she's moved to New York, I don't know what to say to her. "Ever since the day I met you…" she almost finishes too but the knock signaling the time is up comes before she can. She blushes again and wipes her eyes before reaching for the door knob.

I grab it before she can turn it. The feeling of her cold hand underneath mine feels like electricity, a feeling that makes me want more, and not just sex. "Finish," I say trying to hide the shake in my hands. "Please."

"I've been in _love_ with you," she says so quiet I wonder if I even heard correctly. "But jokes on me right, the great Jace Herondale, this was cruel, Jace, even for you."

I want to reach for her, even comfort her, but my grip loosens around her hand. She takes advantage of surprising me and rushes out the door. I try and follow her but she doesn't just leave the closet. She leaves the party. Izzy gives me a glare that kills me from the inside out. Even Johnathon is looking at me like I just killed his cat. My eyes land on Simon, if only his dagger eyes would rip out my heart for real. Simon follows her out and tells Johnathon they are taking his car home. He can always get a ride later, and locks the door behind them.

 **Make sure you guys give me some feedback! Anything in specific you want to see happen?! Keep in mind it is a little early for the lemon parts but were are almost there, I am currently preparing the scenes into my outlines. Just a couple more chapters guys! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER – I do not own TMI or the characters

Chapter 3

 **Clary POV  
** "Come on Clary," Simon says opening the door to my brother's car. "He gave me his keys to take you home." I can't say anything right now without feeling pathetic and humiliated. "What they made you do was mean," he continues, "but while you were in there everyone was talking about how cool it was to be in there was Jace." The drive home is only a few minutes, I just have to wait until I am in my own bed. "It sure made Kaelie mad to see them talking about you two like that."

I can see the corner that leads to my house. I can count the houses until my driveway. One, two, three, four. "Clary?" Simon asks. Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Here.

The second the car shuts off I am running to my front door. I can feel the tears rolling down my face. I know Simon is trying to catch up to me but I run as fast as I can. I take the stairs two at a time and run until I can feel the doorknob to my room in my hand. I turn it so fast I almost loose grip on it and slam the door shut. It's a good thing my mom is out on business until Sunday because I don't think I could handle being asked questions right now. My door doesn't have a lock on it so I sit against it so it can't be opened.

"Clary please let me in," Simon says. He sounds so disappointed in me I can't help but cry. "You can always talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to anyone," I say through my sobs. I feel so embarrassed right now I just want to lock myself in here forever.

"We don't have to talk," he says quietly. He knows I am sitting against my door. I used to do it when we first moved here and I felt angry at the world for taking my dad away. Simon used to be the only person to get me to open my door. "We can just sit here, I'll sleep right here if you want me too."

"Okay," I say weakly.

For the next three hours, he listens to me cry through my door and occasionally tells me it's going to be okay. I only know three hours have passed because of the clock on my side table. "Maybe I should just stop," I say finally, "I feel even more pathetic crying over being humiliated in front of someone who will never be what I want him to be. Is it stupid, Si? Loving someone for so long, even though I have known all along he won't love me back." Simon didn't say anything. Not even the sounds of someone moving. "Simon?" I say again. Maybe he finally went to sleep. I get up to move to my own bed when I hear it.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Jace," Simon shouts. _Oh shit._ I sit back down as quickly as I can, just in time too, someone tried opening up my door. I stay quiet. "And Johnathon that wasn't funny, you shouldn't have let them do that to her."

"Clary?" I hear through the door. Jace, of course he is here right now. "Can you let me explain?" I can hear Simon arguing with them to leave me alone. "I am not leaving Clary, until you talk to me."

I open my door just a crack, so quickly no one would be able to react. I throw a stuffed animal. I hear it hit the wall and the boys' gasps as they duck and avoid the sudden flying fuzzy penguin aimed for their heads. I feel a sense of accomplishment when they go silent. "Leave me alone," I beg one more time.

"Guys can you give me a minute?" I hear Jace say. I expected Simon to argue but I didn't expect my brother too.

"You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass to a pulp for hurting her in the first place," Johnathon starts in. "If you think you get to be alone with her again after this you're delusional."

"Just," Jace says quietly, "let me try and fix this. It wasn't me who hurt her, it was Kaelie and Courtney." Courtney? That must have been the name of the blonde who Johnathon had in his bed this afternoon. "Which by extension, is _our_ fault, Johnathon."

I hear a noise of compliance and footsteps getting softer as my brother and Simon walk down the hall. "Clary I'm going to sit here until you talk to me," he says again.

"Does Jace Herondale feel guilty or something?" I ask. I gave up on hiding my tears so my words come out vicious and angry. I try and picture him sitting behind my door like Simon did and trying to make me feel better. I decide I can't hold out any longer. I stand up to get myself together and I turn the knob slowly. As expected, Jace is standing on the other side, not leaning or looking bored like he always does, but sympathetic, and genially guilty looking.

"Clary," he says stepping forward. I take a step back, making it obvious that I don't want him near me. He gives a look that I have never seen on his face before, longing. _Is something seriously bothering him right now?_

"What?" I ask harshly. "You're sorry?" I mimic. "You didn't know? You didn't mean to hurt me? You won't do it again?" I pause to see his face stand blank as a canvas. A face I have drawn a hundred times but never with the eyes I see right now. "I hope you feel guilty, Jace," I didn't know my voice could sound so sharp. "I have seen you jump from girl to girl for years and not a single time wonder about anyone else. I don't want you to care about me anymore, because I don't want to think about you anymore. To think I spent almost every day since I met you thinking about you, I was okay not ever knowing, maybe I would have even moved on eventually-."

"So that's it?" Jace interrupts. "You get to decide that it's all my fault. Clary, you never told me!" he puts a hand to his forehead. "We left the party as soon as that stupid game was over to see if you were okay."

"Well I'm sorry the two of you left before you could get laid," I jump in. He just looks at me, like there's something he really wanted to say.

"We left because we couldn't stop thinking about you," he says quietly. "I didn't want a girl in my bedroom because _I_ couldn't stop thinking about you – the way you looked at me like you didn't know who I was anymore."

"And who are you Jace Herondale?" I ask turning away from him. I wanted to say more, to make him feel what I was going through. The second I work up the courage to keep going, I look up, and he's gone. The front door to my house slams shut and Simon and Johnathon are in my room before my knees could hit the floor.

"It's not his fault," I say wiping my eyes clean. Johnathon helps me into my bed and I feel grateful for it. My body hurts after today. Simon tosses me a pair of pajamas so I can change when they leave.

"I know," Johnathon says pushing my hair back from my face. "He feels really bad though, Clary. Maybe you could tell me what happened?" I sob a little bit more and I hold my hands over my broken heart. Simon give him _the look_ and he understands. "Oh," he says pulling them into my lap. "Out of everyone you could have fallen for, Clary… Jace?"

"I couldn't help it," I say quietly. I feel guilty enough I don't need to be lectured right now too.

"What do you want me to do?" Johnathon manages to say. I can tell his voice is shaky, he's angry, like I thought he would be.

"I'll be alright, Johnathon," I say yawning. I can tell he's about to ask me if I am sure and I stop him. I can't answer him right now, because I don't think I will be. "I have to be," is what I say instead.

The sun comes up too quickly but I have decided not to leave my room today. School starts in two days and I intend to spend all of it right where I am.

Jace POV

I don't know if I could say that I wake up. In order to wake up I would have had to of fallen asleep, which I didn't. The clock in the kitchen reads twelve-fifteen. Izzy didn't go to bed alone last night so she won't be up for a while; and I vaguely remember Alec and Magnus sneaking off to Magnus's apartment after the party. I keep remembering Clary standing next to me, wearing only half of Izzy's dress. She looked horrified. _I've been in love with you_ , she had said to me. How did I never know? Except for now she is out there all miserable and it's my fault. I was so excited for this party twenty-four hours ago. Girls come out of the woodwork to see parts of my body, and I was excited to see theirs.

The night was still fun and very amusing at times. Izzy ended up drinking more than she should have after Simon left with Clary. Johnathon practically got tackled after he lost his pants in a dare. His Captain America boxer shorts became the center of attention. I made out with almost every girl in the room besides Izzy. Not to mention, at least three of her friend's "lost" their tops at some point in the game but I had also taken a few drinks by then. I wanted so badly to have enough fun that I would forget about Clary. Still, when the game ended, Johnathon and I looked at each other in guilt. We turned down a pair of blondes for a cab back to his house. _Simon's with her, she can't be that wrecked_ , Johnathon had said to me. I wanted to say so badly, _you didn't see her in there, I did_.

I've never felt guilty about messing around with girls, they want it as bad as I do most days. But none of those girls were my best friend's little sister. I saw her when she was grounded for stealing Johnathon's stuff for a prank, and when she jumped ten feet down from their old treehouse because Johnathon retaliated by taking away the ladder. She walked away from that fall with nothing but a sprained ankle at twelve years old then. Every single annoying thing she did while Johnathon and I were playing videogames, even shutting off all the electricity in the house to make a point to him. My absolute favorite, last year when her mom caught her yelling at one of those blondes from school for picking on Simon, she ended up putting shaving cream in the chick's locker because Clary told her "she needed a clean shave". She was grounded and suspended for three days. Then there she was, back at school, with the same look of defiance on her face only Clary could wear so proudly. Her look dared even the snottiest girl in school to challenge her, who never did because she wanted in Johnathon's pants. I always thought she would just be there, as bright as ever but _off limits_.

I just wanted something to eat, but of course my kitchen is crawling with people. Two girls are sitting at my table eating Izzy's yogurt, a pair of boys are across them eating my power bars. _Great_. Another one is rummaging in the refrigerator for some milk. Instead of joining the party, I grab my jacket off the hooks and leave. I send Alec a text message: **Meet me at the diner?** I started the engine to my motorcycle and felt a response.

Except it wasn't from Alec, **Jonathon: Clary won't leave her room**. I don't think I can be much more help in this department anymore. I send back: **I tried man, I don't know how else to help**. A second later I finally get a message from Alec: **Alec: Okay**.

I breathe in a breath of fresh air and work up some courage. I type Clary's number in my phone and press the call button. What am I even going to say to her? I shut the phone quickly before the second ring and shake my head. _Don't be stupid_ , I remind myself. Instead I text Johnathon back: **Going to the diner, see if she wants to meet up with everyone**. I only had to wait a few seconds before I get: **Johnathon: Okay**.

I put my helmet on and strap my gloves on. "Planning on leaving me here?" Izzy asks escaping from the front door. I shake my head. She looks exhausted. "I told everyone to be gone before we got back," she explains.

"Hop on," Jace says giving her a helmet of her own. "Were just going to the diner."

Izzy makes a sound of excitement before pulling out her cell phone. She dials a number with lightning speed and immediately the call is answered. "Izzy?" I can hear her voice.

"Clary," she says, "we're going to the diner, meet us there?" I hear a moan from the phone and eventually a: "Do I have too?" complain from Clary also. Izzy didn't leave her a choice. "Ready," she says hanging up the phone. Well, I guess Clary is coming too now. _Maybe if she comes, I can see that she's okay and feels better now_. I know its improbable but one can only hope,

Clary POV

Izzy didn't exactly give me a choice to stay home today. I wonder if Jace told her what happened in the closet last night. I don't want them feeling bad for me - I can handle myself.

I found a green sundress my mother picked out for me last summer and slid it over my head. I can't even imagine what people are thinking about me right now after I ran from the party. The last thing I need is being told I "look ugly" too. I run a brush through my hair and flatten the frizz from the top. I want my hair down just in case I might want to hide my face. I don't bother messing with the makeup left over on my face.

"Clary we're leaving," Johnathon says from my doorway. I can tell he's already taken a shower and shaved from the smell of his aftershave and axe body wash. I can't believe girls think that stuff smells good. He has his jeans hanging low on his hips and a rock band shirt on from last years' spring break.

"I know," I say backing away from my mirror. I didn't mean for my words to come out cold but I can tell he looks uncomfortable now. "Johnathon," I say quickly. I didn't really want him to leave. "I don't look bad? Do I?" I look at my face one more time. The puffiness in my eyes have subsided and my face looks almost normal again. "I know Jace told you what happened."

"Actually," Johnathon says slowly, "Jace didn't tell me anything." He can't be serious. Jace didn't tell him anything? "I just assumed it was his fault, until you told me last night that it wasn't. After you guys talked, Jace left and he looked hurt, even a little angry. I was hoping _you_ would tell me what happened?" I think I'm in shock now. Jace and Johnathon were so close though, they told each other everything for as long as I can remember.

I want to tell him everything. It wasn't really Jace's fault, he didn't know. "It was stupid, I shouldn't have been so hurt," I say quietly. Even though I turn away from Johnathon I can see his face turning down from his reflection in the mirror. I can tell that he's trying to understand. "I know guys like you and Jace-."

"Clary," he says slowly. He looks so disappointed in me. I don't want him to look at me like I'm broken. I'm not some puzzle anyone needs to put back together.

"How much money did mom leave us?" I say twirling my hair in the mirror. I've had my fair share of bad ideas before but I can think of one more. His frown lifts up to match the grin on my face and smirks.

"About three hundred," he says. "Clary, when you make that face it usually means we're getting in trouble later." I step away from the mirror and bling my eyes at him.

"I need to do this, Johnathon," I say pleading. I stare down at my dress and it suddenly doesn't feel like enough. I haven't been shopping since I graduated from middle school and everything looks like a fourteen-year-old picked it out. Well, I guess I was fourteen when I picked them out. If I want people to stop treating me like I am different from them I should stop acting like it. Which brings me to, _shopping_.

"I can make it four hundred," he says painfully taking out his wallet. "But no more, and I am going with you."

"And Izzy," I finish. He hands me a wad of cash and I can't help but smile. I know Johnathon would do anything for me. "She'll be so disappointed if we don't take her."

"Okay," he says defeated, "but let's go, they're expecting us."

Simon met us only a couple minutes after we arrived and made sure to sit in between me and everyone else. I understand he wants to feel protective but I assure him I am okay. Jace makes minimal eye contact with me even after I make myself appear just fine. _He looks so guilty_.

Everyone has already finished their plates and made small talk about the party for over an hour. Izzy told everyone of the strangers she woke up to in their house and thought it was weird that they stayed so long. "So, Jace," I say finally. He's the only one that hasn't said much yet. I take a small sip of water and push my empty plate that held pancakes on it towards the middle of the table. "You always have such a fun time, tell us." He mostly ignores me and hardly looks up from his cell phone at all. Before I could finish my sentence, the waiter comes with the bill and he snatches it before anyone else notices.

"I can do it," he said leaving the table. I feel my cheeks flush and my fingertips feel numb. Johnathon goes with him, but he doesn't look pleased.

 **Jace POV**

"What the hell man," Johnathon says behind me. I don't want him to be angry with me but I've never had to handle something like this before. I shake him off. "Being a jack ass isn't going to fix this."

"I have a plan," I say quietly. "I know she's off limits, Johnathon, but there's a way I can make her get over me." The words come out awful and I almost don't recognize them as my own.

"If you think I am going to give her permission to break my sister's heart," he starts at me through gritted teeth, "you are _crazy_."

"I won't hurt her," I say leaning back into the conversation. I had the lady at the counter a handful of cash and she takes it gratefully. "Keep the change for tip." She nods and we move for the next person in line.

"Did you just tip her twenty bucks?" Johnathon asks quickly. "Exactly how much money do you-."

"Never mind the money," I say instead, it's not a subject I like to talk about with my friends. "I'm not what she's looking for and she'll come to her senses eventually." _Since the day I met you, I've been in love with you_. Her words echo like drums in my ear. I don't think I could ever change her mind but I can always try.

"Look," Johnathon says turning us both around to look at the table. Izzy and Clary are giggling about something and Simon looks like he choked on his straw. "She's over there telling Isabell that they are going shopping this afternoon, because I gave her the money to go." His voice sounds cold. "She thinks that if she changes herself, people will stop thinking she's different-."

"But I love that she's different," I say accidentally. _Shit. He's giving me the look now._ Oops. Yup. That is definitely the look.

"Yes," Johnathon says. What? Did he just say yes? I wonder if he's feeling sick. "She is different. She's no one's one-night stand or side chick to call for a good lay." I feel my cheeks blushing but I fumble for my keys to try and hide it. I can tell that he sees it because he wouldn't be warning me if he didn't. "She deserves someone great, loyal, perfect-."

"And that's not me." I can't tell anymore if I am trying to defend myself or agree with Johnathon. We have known each other for as long as I can remember, and I have never thought, in a million years, we would be having this conversation. Johnathon looks at me with a blank face. I'm used to him knowing what I am thinking before I say it, agreeing with me before he knows what's going on.

"I thought maybe it could be," Johnathon stops. I can tell he's trying to hold back. "The only reason I say she's off limits is because I don't want guys like us trying to take advantage of her. I know how guys like us treat girls and I want more for her. She's had a rough time since dad died and Luke can be there for us but he's not a replacement." He started rambling, I can tell. "What I mean is – someone needs to be there to tell her she's worth it. Since our father can't be there to scare away all the bad boys, I was hoping maybe I could."

"Are you helping me?" I ask. Izzy and Clary are staring now, _we've taken too long_. Are they talking about the same thing we are now?

"That depends on what you want, Jace," he starts. This is probably the most serious conversation we've ever had. "If you want her, you can't be this bad boy image you've always tried to be. I know you only act that way because you think no one could really love you after you lost your parents, but it can be different."

"Izzy wants to know what's taking so long," Alec says joining us by the far wall. I noticed he came without Magnus but no one asked about it yet. "So?"

"It's nothing," I say quickly, "nothing to worry about."

"You gave him the talk?" Alec says pointing at my face. Alec's hair is covered in glitter and he doesn't even seem to care. _I know what you did last night_.

"I haven't finished yet," Johnathon states.

"Jace you're an idiot," Alec starts in now. What is this, pick on Jace day? I'm still hungover, it's not like I can make the best judgement calls right this moment. "Are you done with your _playboy_ act yet? It's been years, and it's getting old." Alec wanders back to the table to say something to Izzy but it just makes Clary look frustrated. The girls get up to gather their stuff and I can see Alec gathering his car keys.

"So, what do you want, Jace," Johnathon finishes. "I'll have your back whatever you choose, but I want to pick wisely. You might not get a second chance."

 **There is chapter 3 guys! Don't worry about that cliff hanger because you won't wait long for chapter 4! SPOILER ALERT, they are starting school this next chapter and obviously Clary is going to be acting a lot different, along with that we might see some more of Simon and Izzy. If you guys have any opinions I would love to hear them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own TMI or the characters**

Chapter 4

 **Clary POV  
** Getting ready for school with Izzy took three hours. She spent the remainder of the evening after we finished shopping teaching me lessons on how to apply makeup and pick out the perfect outfit every day. My saving grace was that my mom and Luke got home late last night and they had called me to come home.

Weirdly enough, my mother was excited to hear that I had spent all the money she left us in case of an emergency shopping. "You are growing up so fast," she had said. "I was hoping you would eventually get rid of those old clothes." She was way too happy. "It's so important that a young woman see herself as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside," it was like I was getting the talk about puberty all over again.

"Mom I spent four hundred dollars on outfits that _Isabell Lightwood_ picked out," I had told her, "aren't you going to yell at me for being irresponsible?" You know what she did? SHE LAUGHED AT ME, AND… she paid back Johnathon for the money he let me use. _What the hell is going on?_ I asked myself about a hundred times.

"I always knew you would get out of that rut," she had said giving me a hug goodnight.

"You are finally expressing yourself through your appearance and not just artwork," Luke had added. "We're proud of you for trying to hold yourself to new standards, Clary."

I had stopped trying to understand them. Since my father passed, my mom has spent more time trying to focus on Johnathon and I. She knew Johnathon's way of dealing was becoming the school's playboy, just like Jace. It didn't take much because they have been like brothers for so long but it was weird being the little sister of the boy everyone wanted to sleep with. I was only invited to slumber parties so girls could ask me what Jace and Johnathon did when they hung out all the time. Eventually they stopped asking and the only person that paid attention to me was Simon and Izzy again, and Izzy only came around because she "wanted normal female attention" because being treated like a queen around everyone at school got boring for her. Sometimes, she even sat with Simon and I at lunch when her friends were talking about how hot her brothers were.

I knew my mother wanted me to be more like Isabell. "You are just as beautiful," she would tell me, not that I ever believed her. Except for right now, standing next to Izzy, looking into her great big mirror with her after three hours of harsh "preparing" for our grand entrance at school. For the first time in a long time I look like an actual lady, not just a little girl that barely matches her clothes and wears sneakers with everything. I actually feel good about myself right now even though I won't be admitting that to Izzy anytime soon. She smiles at me and fixes the pony tail on top of my head.

She curled my already curly hair, which only took ten minutes surprisingly, and placed the hair on top of my head into a dramatic pony tail on top, leaving the rest down to curl around my shoulders. My cheekbones stick out with the highlights on them and my eyes demand to be looked at. The green in them shining like emeralds under a flashlight. She picked me out a pair of black torn up skinny jeans and a tight blue tank top, she even let me burrow her cream leather jacket which is only buttoned up to my breasts. She found me a pair of lace up combat boots that only reach up to my calf and I have to admit, "wow," I say aloud.

"You look," she says waiving a hand, "amazing."

Maryse, who had taken a couple days off work to make sure Izzy, Alec, and Jace got settled into the school schedule, had just opened the bedroom door. "Clary?" She says clearly as impressed as Isabell was. "You look so much like your mother." I think she almost sheds a tear. Coming from Maryse, that is a compliment she doesn't give me often, as in at all. Maryse and my mother used to be the best of friends before my parents moved to LA, and they are again after we've moved back. No one ever told me why we moved but I suppose it can be a question for a later time.

"Thank you," I said twirling my hair like Isabell taught me too. Izzy looks amazing too but that doesn't come as a surprise to anyone.

"Simon and Johnathon just got here," she said, clearly almost forgetting why she had to come see us. "The boys have been ready for almost an hour, they have breakfast made too."

"Thanks, mom," Izzy says waiving her off, "we're coming." Maryse gives one last smile before closing the door behind her. "I wonder what your brother is wearing today. Seniors are always the hottest." I give her an eye roll and she laughs at me. I'm used to people thinking that my brother is hot, I just don't feel like ever agreeing with them. "Ready?" She asks handing me the backpack she helped me pick out yesterday. It's a cool pink colored with a slight sparkle to it with a drawstring at the top and cover that clips at the center. She has a matching one in black.

"As ready as I will ever be," I say smiling confidently. "Today, I will be myself, one hundred percent." Izzy takes a picture of us to send to my mom, she made us promise that we would send one before we left for school.

"That's right," she says leading me to the door. "And I will have your back the entire day." Well that makes me feel better.

The walk to the kitchen in anticipation of the cutest guys in school, well except for Simon, to approve my new look was terribly long. Simon would tell me I looked good wearing a toga. The second Izzy walked in before me, wide-eyed and excited, she led the introduction. "I present to you-."

I forced my feet around the corner and did a twirl as I came up next to Izzy. All four of them dropped their food and stared with their mouths open. "Good morning," I say giving a wink.

"Holy," Alec says first, "I might be gay but I know a beautiful face when I see one." Alec has always been kind to me. I give him a curtsey and he gives me a very sarcastic blown kiss. Izzy and I laugh.

"No," Johnathon says, his eyes wider than I've ever seen them. I thought I would be the first to respond but someone actually beat me to it.

"No?" Maryse says closing the refrigerator door, she almost dropped her yogurt.

"I am not letting you walk into school looking like that," he says, I think I even see a blush in his cheeks. Johnathon, Jace, and Alec are all wearing blue jeans and the typical tee shirt that looks too tight. _Typical_. "You'll… people will… Clary! You know what I mean."

"You mean she'll get complimented?" Izzy says carelessly. My eyes lock with Jace's, he looks impressed. Well maybe not impressed, I don't think I have ever seen a look like that on his face. His eyebrows raised, lips pursed, shoulders laid back, he sometimes looks like that when he's in public and has decided to go flirt with some underdressed chick across the room. But that look isn't for me so it probably means something else right now. "She might even get a date to Homecoming this year!" Simon gives Izzy a smile and know that it's his way of almost flirting with a girl. I can tell Izzy knows this too because she gives him an approving look back. "So, if anyone gives her a hard time, we tell them that we have all always been close and she changed her look because I talked her into it. Okay?"

There was a series of nods agreeing with Izzy. Even Jace seemed to agree too. Alec is the first one to take his attention to the time, noticing that it was time to leave for school. Johnathon and Alec both grabbed their keys, because obviously we were all taking two cars. Johnathon and Jace always rode together but this time, Simon wasn't taking himself and Clary. They had been told Alec was driving from now on because he had a really cool car. We didn't object.

The boys were the first ones to leave as Jace and Johnathon like to get to school a few minutes early to get through the swarms of female attention. Alec led the rest of us outside after sending Magnus a quick text message to meet him at school.

The car ride to school was spent with loud music and Izzy and Simon singing to every song. I spent the ride thinking about the look on Jace's face when I walked into the room. I hope he feels guilty about everything. I want him to want me so bad it drives him crazy. Based on the look I saw this morning, I might be able to pull it off. I won't need my brother to protect me because I will have a reputation of my own: treat me like that, and get dropped like a hot potato. He won't even see it coming because he thinks I am some fragile little girl that needs to protected. They will all see who I can really be.

The school is full of people already and classes don't start for another thirty minutes. Usually when Izzy and Alec get to school, they meet up with Jace and Johnathon in whatever circle of people are surrounding them. I give Izzy and uncertain look and she gives me a short wink. _Here we go_. Immediately after getting out of the car, Izzy stands between Simon and I and people start staring. Everyone knows Alec is gay but somehow still gets plenty of girls' attention right from the start. Izzy gets looked at everyday no matter what but this time is different.

Simon knows it's the two of from the start, although he nods his head in the direction of a group of sophomore girls staring at Alec and they still giggle about it, _this could be fun_. Izzy told me not to look at anyone in the eye and walk up to people with a purpose. I do exactly as she says, as we come up to the group of girls surrounding our brothers, an opening becomes instantly available. Alec makes his way to the front doors where Magnus is reading a magazine on a new kind of glitter being released and looks fairly fascinated by the "try-it patch" provided on one of the pages. I've always admired Magnus and his ability to be himself with no remorse or care in the world of what people think. It's obvious that other people think the same way too because he has always been widely respected around school. _That's what I want,_ I think to myself. To be accepted without question, to know my place in the world so easily like it was naturally given to me, I want people to look at me and say "that's a girl that knows what she is and what she wants, and isn't afraid of anyone to get it". It can't be that hard, people look at Izzy like that, and Kaelie, and even Jordan like that.

Jordan is another friend of Johnathon and Jace's from football. While Jordan stands with the boys, all the girls know he's been taken for years. He won Maia's heart and trust when we were just fifteen years old. No one has ever questioned the couple or ever tried breaking them up. They were perfect, it was a fact that was as true as the sun raising in the east.

I walk right up to Johnathon and pat him on the shoulder as naturally as either one of could manage a straight face for. "It's nice to see you not hiding in the shadows anymore, Clary." I wear the smile from his compliment on my face as proudly as I can manage. To be honest, it feels weird being the center of attention, unnatural even. As long as no one tries to say anything stupid, this might actually work out.

"It feels good not to hide anymore," I say just loud enough for Jace to hear. I know he could hear me but he is trying his hardest to ignore me right now. All of his attention is on some blonde I haven't seen before.

Right until Kaelie walks up to me. She eyes me up and down and gives me a devious smile. _Just great,_ I think putting on my daring face. "Looking good, Clary," she says tapping one of the boys standing next to her on the shoulder. I really need to start learning names of these people. The boy and the group standing next to him eye me appreciatively up and down. It's so strange to be looked at like something of a poster model but the attention isn't that bad. "Oh, and I just _love_ the hair," she whispers with a flick of her fingers. Jace looked at the two of us at that expecting some kind of cat fight.

"And you're being nice to me because…" I say returning her smile.

"Well," she said clasping her hands in front of her. "Just between us, you look great, and I can always use another ally. Why don't we just call this our truce, you don't meddle in my affairs," she says sending a wink at Jace, "and I will stay out of yours."

"You want Jace?" I laugh sarcastically stepping out of her way. I said it again because I know he can hear our conversation right now. I gesture towards Jace. "Kaelie, I think that if are trying to bargain with me to not meddle with your relationship with Jace then you're not feeling as secure in your own relationship as you think." She gives me a daring glare but I ignore it one-hundred percent. "I think we can make that arrangement work but, Kaelie," I say louder this time, "Jace will leave you in pieces and it won't be because of me." I steal a look at Jace and he looks hurt now. I shouldn't feel guilty he's already left dozens of girls behind simply because he doesn't like commitment. "It will be because that's just who he is." I make it clear to Jace that I was talking from personal experience and he notices because he had excused himself from the circle. _Not so great now, is it?_

"Glad we can come to an understanding," Kaelie says walking away from me. Courtney stands right behind her. The second Kaelie starts her chase for Jace, who is already half way to the front doors by now, Courtney is damn near on top of Johnathon. I roll my eyes and duck from the crowd with Izzy. Her and Simon have already grown bored of the attention and started their own conversation away from them.

"Did Kaelie really just do that?" Izzy laughs uncontrollable. Simon stands wide-eyed in confusion and pinches himself to make sure he was awake. I nod and laugh with Izzy who is clearly as surprised as the rest of us are.

 **Jace POV**

"Jace," Kaelie yells from behind me. It seems she has realized I left and has already caught up to me.

"Kaelie," I say. My words come out cold even though I didn't intend them to be but I won't apologize. She looks at me funny and go on to explain. "You don't need to be rude to Clary because you think we have a "thing". The words hit her like a slap to the face. "We never agreed to be exclusive so you shouldn't be going around acting like we are."

"But Jace," Kaelie pouts. _Damn this girl is annoying._ Her clothes never fully cover anything. I used to think it was hot but after the first time we had sex she got desperate for my attention all the time. Desperation in not an attractive feature on any girl. Clary never seemed desperate for my attention; and Clary never got possessive or jealous.

I can see her now, and it frustrates me. It used to be our thing, since no one used to give her much attention, I would always make sure she knew she had people looking out for her. Even Johnathon made sure everyone knew she was important. But there she is, over by some _nobody's_ locker making googly eyes at some band photo that no one knows the name too.

"That's so cool." I can hear her. She moves her hair out from behind her so she can twist the end of a bright red curl. He puts a hand up to her hair to fix the lonely stand on top and she laughs some more.

"Excuse me?" Kaelie says snapping her fingers at me.

"All I want from you is a friends-with-benefits," I say quietly. I really don't want to embarrass her but I want her to understand. "I let you follow me around, and tell people were a "thing" but that's because I didn't want to hurt you." She lets a noise of disbelief leave her lips. "Don't make this a scene because I was hoping we can still be friends."

"I'm done being friends, Jace," she says coldly, "if you want that red head so bad why don't you just go have her?" I think she's being sarcastic but I don't care anymore. I don't know what I want but that's not for Kaelie to decide for me in front of a bunch of people. "It won't hurt my street cred any to leave you." She looks so proud of herself, even though we both know she'll probably still come if I ever call her again.

What I love about being me is I can walk away from a girl that looks like Kaelie and not lose sleep over it.

 **Clary POV  
** "Jace just walked away from Kaelie," Izzy starts, "oh, she looks pissed." I don't turn my head to look because I would say _I told you so_. "Incoming." I don't have time to ask what's going on before someone taps on my shoulder.

"I didn't break the deal already, did I," I ask putting out my bottom lip. She looks so angry it doesn't even look like she's breathing. "It's not my fault Kaelie, he'll back when he needs a good lay." _Oops. Wrong thing to say_.

"He didn't just want me because of the sex," she says sternly. Her arms are crossed in front of her breasts that are barely covered by her shirt.

"Is there another reason?" Izzy asks this time. She basically just read my mind. _Go Izzy_.

"I have more self-respect than that," Kaelie says. To my surprise, I actually manage to keep my breakfast down.

"I see," Izzy says gesturing to her boobs hanging out of her shirt. "And I have tickets to see Michael Jackson." We both laugh this time. Kaelie looks miserable. She might even cry.

She takes the both of by our wrists and pushes into the closest bathroom. After a screaming fit, everyone else has exited. I was correct, Kaelie is crying in front of Izzy and I acting like we actually care.

"You don't understand," Kaelie says finally. Her makeup is smudged in multiple places but she doesn't seem to care.

"I don't understand you or the last two dozen girls that have been in your position," Izzy says. That was way better than what I was thinking for a response.

"Jace doesn't care about you," I say finally. It comes out soft but I think I was reminding myself more than Kaelie.

"And who exactly does he care about," she says harshly. "You?"

"Yes me," Izzy says factually. "I'm his sister, and this here, Clary," Izzy says pointing at ourselves. "This is his best friend's little sister."

"That's not what I meant," Kaelie says through gritted teeth. She sees herself in the mirror and whimpers at her running makeup. "I saw the way you looked at him, Clary," she begins again. It's a good thing I told Izzy what had happened already or this would be really awkward. "He sees you too, you're just never looking. You know, I found his computer one time." By the way she says it I'm guessing it's supposed to mean something. Izzy goes in to make another snarky remark but Kaelie keeps going. "I found his video diary, Clary. You are in EVERY single one of them in some way or another." If she expected a response out of me I'm not giving her one. I looked at myself in the mirror instead pretending to fix my hair. "Oh, she's my best friend's sister. I can't look at her without Johnathon making jokes at me. Her hair looks perfect in the summer sunlight," Kaelie mocks Jace's voice and for a while I thought she was kidding.

"That's low Kaelie," Izzy says furious, "Jace doesn't have a video diary."

"He does," Kaelie says rubbing off her eyes. She looks wrecked right now, does that mean she's telling the truth? "What makes it worse," she says weakly, "they go back as far as three years ago." Izzy gives a gasp and looks at Kaelie with a furious frown. "Ask him yourself."

 **Updated twice today. I got to spend a little bit today editing for you guys for two chapters! Let me know what you're thinking and any ideas you have it's much appreciated! Thanks everyone! Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own TMI or the characters**

*TRIGGER WARNING* This chapter contains sexual references and second base towards the end

Chapter 5

 **Clary POV**

The first couple hours of school went by fast. I have three classes this year with seniors: Math, English, and Gym at the end of the day. However, so far so easy.

I have been stared at my almost every person at the school, hit on by a dozen guys from various grades (most of them I didn't know their names), I have been picked on by Mr. Wayland (who is my math teacher this year), and in between every single class there has been a mob of people surrounding my locker. My brother has checked in on me every hour to make sure I am still alright. Lastly, lunch time was just a shit show, I am going to tell you. I have lunch this year with mostly seniors because of my Advanced Math class being right before lunch, which means I have lunch with Johnathon and Jace. Simon and Izzy are there too because they "opted in" to the same lunch because of having an open period before lunch. Alec, who is a senior, has the same lunch, but spends his lunches hiding out with Magnus somewhere.

 _Currently I am sitting in English class listening to Mrs. Penhollow give a boring lecture on the importance of citing references in a paper pretending to take notes. So, here's my notes: I have to write ten papers this year – 3 research, 4 persuasive, and 3 about important events in history. Blah, blah, blah. So, my notebook diary will have to do this year because it is the only way I can think to get away with writing one._

 _What has been on my mind you ask? Well, not to sound utterly and completely self-involved and stereotypical but, I have been thinking about boys. Jace, mostly. I can't get Kaelie's words out of my head for the last six hours today I have thought more of Jace than I have ever thought possible in a single day. She said he kept a video diary and boy would I give anything to see them. I know, I know, it's an invasion of privacy and I won't go looking for them because I wouldn't want anyone getting ahold of this notebook. But still, can't a girl be curious._

 _I know it's stupid, but that night in the closet, it took everything I had to keep my hands off of him. I've spent countless nights trying to draw the perfection to his abs and curvature to his cheek bones but it has never turned out just right, never good enough. He was so caught off guard I felt sick the second I said it. I was so worried about my own self humiliation I still haven't asked him if everything was alright, I was thinking I would even apologize for the sudden revelation._

 _I know Johnathon knows about what happened but he's being so cautious. He won't talk about it with me, just keeps asking me I am doing okay. Jace won't even look at me and I feel my insides churn every time he's anywhere near me. Even right now, you are sitting three rows and two chairs to the right of me and all I keep wishing is that I catch you staring at me. Except for every time I look under my arm, through the only little peephole I can manage without getting caught, you remain staring at Mrs. Penhollow, deep in thought. Damn, I just want to know what you are thinking sometimes, just jump inside your head with you for a little while. I want to know what battles you're facing, what gossip you think is funny, what your heart is thinking when you take another girl home._

The bell rings and I close my book before anyone can see that I have written way too much to be notes from the lecture. Most students around me barely hit half a page worth and I am sitting at two whole pages right now of my deepest thoughts today.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Jace eyeballing a brunette with way too much makeup on and a lowcut dress. I can't believe he is at it again after walking away from Kaelie just earlier today. She slips him a small piece of paper that is clearly her phone number and Jace gives her a wink. I don't want to be caught staring so I drop my gaze to my desk and gather the rest of my things.

 **Jace POV**

What the hell can Mrs. Penhollow be talking about that takes up two pages in a notebook? I don't think she has lifted up that pen since class started, there's no way someone can be that interested in this endless topic. If she keeps repeating herself over and over again I might actually retain it unwillingly. She keeps looking back at me, but the Angel help me if I get caught staring at her, I'll never hear the end of it.

 _That depends on what you want, Jace?_ Johnathon had said. This isn't an easy thing for me, does no one understand that? All I have wanted since I lost both my parents is a distraction from everything going on in my head. Here I am, getting eye-fucked by the brunette from the next row over, and I am sitting here thinking nonstop, every hour, about Clary and the words my two best friends put into my head. _It's getting old, Jace._ Alec had said. The truth is, it was getting old for me before I had Kaelie but the sex was great so I hung around a while longer.

 _This was cruel, Jace, even for you._ Clary had said. Am I really that bad of a person that everyone thinks I am beyond repair? By the Angel, what am I going to do? I make a mental checklist in my head: Well for starters I can probably get a good night or two from that brunette over there, I need to fix this mess with Clary so I can stop worrying about Johnathon kicking my ass, then I can probably go for a chocolate shake because ice cream always makes me feel better.

The bell rings and she shuts that notebook just a little too fast. She probably wasn't even taking notes, I'll bet cash she was writing in there about something. The brunette introduces herself as Aline Penhollow. "As in, Mrs. Penhollow's daughter?" I ask. I run my tough across my lips in an attempt to get rid dryness and girls go nuts for that shit. As expected, she giggles a flirty laugh and I can see Clary staring from the corner of my eye. I take was I undoubtedly Aline's phone number from her. I always thought it would be fun to bang a teacher's daughter. I turn to meet Clary's gaze but she's already focused her attention away. I wait until we are the only two in the room and I walk right up behind her.

"You know," I start. She drops her pen. Looks like I scared her, somethings don't ever change. "If you wanted to act like you were taking notes you shouldn't have written two pages."

Her cheeks turn bright red and I can't help but smile. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lies. Since when does Clary lie to me?

"Look," I say following her out the door. "We both have gym next. Meet me after school?"

"I have homework, Jace," she says quietly. "Rain check?"

"How about, no check," I say smoothly. "Because I know you can't possibly have homework, it's the first day of school." Clary looks amazed that I would have known something like that.

"Okay," she says stopping. Her face looks nauseous and I wonder if this is something new. "You caught me, I just really don't want to see you right now."

"Because of what happened in the closet?" I ask. Usually when a question is asked like that, I would've expected the opposite answer.

"Yes," she says instead. It takes me a second to comprehend the sudden turn in the conversation. _By the Angel_ , I didn't think about what I was going to say.

"Clary," is all that comes out. I am Jace freaking Herondale and that's all I can come up with.

"Whatever, Jace," she says in my place, "not your problem, right?"

"No," I say. For once I finally say something I was trying to think instead. _Shit, now she's staring at me_.

"No?" she says pointing down the hallway that leads to the girls' locker room. "Would you like to tell me why?"

"Well," I say. _Dammit why is this difficult_. "Afterschool, I do, please?"

"Fine," she says disappearing into the locker room. I can see Johnathon waiting for me down the hallway so I decide it's probably time to join him.

 **Clary POV**

"Jace was acting really weird, Johnathon," I say quietly. Mr. Blackthorn decided that we were going to do fitness testing on the first day of school. Up first, running around a school track until someone pukes or passes out. The record right now is going on fifteen minutes.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go," we can hear him from across the field trying to "motivate" the running. We got to choose partners, so naturally, Jace and Johnathon are a pair. My partner is a senior girl who was also picked last. We're just supposed to be counting laps anyways.

"What do you mean?" Johnathon asks counting another lap for Jace. I contemplate weather or not to tell him. He has his eyebrows pinched together and raised all big brother like.

"I mean," whisper clearing my throat. "After English, he walked me to the locker room and wanted me to meet him after school. He couldn't even get a full sentence out-."

"Jace," he says slowly picking his next words. "Has a crush." I don't even know when I stopped breathing but Johnathon hits my back to kickstart my lungs. I told myself I would never hear those words, especially any time soon. "He used to stutter when we were younger, when he talked to a girl he really liked. It was like trying to get full sentences out of Simon when Izzy's sitting on his lap." I still can't find the right words to say anymore. "But Clary, guys like Jace, like Me, were not the kind you want to fall for. You need to move on, find someone better for yourself."

"I know, Johnathon," I say finally. I don't know why I sound disappointed but it comes out as clear as day. He gives me an approving nod and gets up to find Jace since the run has finally ended.

"Hello, Clary," someone says from behind me. I hand the senior girl her card with the tallies I made to count her laps and turn around. "Sebastian," he says taking my hand. "Everyone calls me Bash?" I didn't know I was starting until he started questioning my ability to stay conscious.

"I think I have actually heard of you before," I say sounding stupid. _Shit. Now I sound retarded._ Instead, he gives my hand a short kiss before returning it to my side. "You look a lot hotter than the last time I remember talking to you." This one definitely got a laugh out of him.

"Well your memory is pretty solid," he says grinning, "I believe that was in the fourth grade."

I was hoping to make a quick escape, maybe use Jace as an excuse to get out of talking. As I find his face in the crowd I see it perfectly clear. That is Aline Penhollow from last hour and she is filling up his biceps. He sneaks a glance in my direction and turn the two of them away. When he puts his hand to her lower back, inches away from her butt, it feels like my insides did backflips by themselves.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asks pulling my shoulder back in. Well, my brother did say I had to get over Jace. Not that Sebastian is any better than Jace but maybe all I need is a distraction.

"Do you maybe," I start slowly. I pick my hand up and play with the curls in my hair again. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Clarissa Morgenstern," he says impressed with my offer. "Are you offering what I think you're offering?" he puts one hand in his jeans pocket and I think it's because he's trying to hide a slow growing boner. I have to push every joke, and every muscle into not laughing right now, not that it's funny to have that effect on people. It's just funny when they try and hide it.

"Let's leave," I say just as the last bell of the day sounds. "If we leave right now, Johnathon won't come looking for me."

"Well then," he says gesturing to the parking lot. "I can make that happen."

"Anywhere in particular you wish to go?" Sebastian asks. I seriously did not think this through. I forgot everything back in my gym locker except for my cell phone that I had taken to gym with me. _Shit_.

"I was thinking your place," I say carefully. He gives his lips a lick, just like Jace does actually. Sebastian actually doesn't look that bad, I can make this work. I don't know how else to get over Jace.

Apparently, the drive to his house was just minutes away from the school. So much for the time to think anything through. "You're sure?" He asks leaning closer. I not my head and reach for the car door handle. "I'll get it." He runs around gracefully but not wasting any time and allows me out. "No one's home right now, won't be until really late tonight."

"Convenient," I nod towards the upstairs. He puts a hand to my lower back and guides me to the closest wall. His fingers send a numbing sensation through my body.

Before I know it, his lips are on mine, and I can accurately say he is a very good kisser. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in closer. His response is immediate, sliding his hands down my back to grab a handful of my ass. He knew just where to grab to lift me up with ease. I hold on tight as he walks us up his stairs and pushes through a small bedroom door.

"Just tell me when, Clary," he says through the very intense make out session. I guess I wouldn't really know though because I haven't exactly made out with many boys, let alone kiss many at all. I find the hem of his tee shirt but my hands are trembling. I have to squeeze them together for a second to steady them. He puts pressure on my hips, pushing them into the mattress underneath us.

One of his hands finds my hair and removes it from my face, only to slide his fingers down the side of my face afterwards. He pulls my chin further up to meet his lips more gracefully and somehow makes his way to my neck. I brace myself for a love bite but it doesn't come. He's being gentle, careful not to leave any marks. He reaches my collar bone and his hands have already taken off my jacket. I vaguely remember it being left behind on the stairs. I pull at his shirt until it breaks loose of the muscles underneath it and we slide it easily over his head.

He whispers for me through his kisses and I pull his head back up to mine. I wasn't exactly sure how comfortable I was letting him down my shirt so soon. I could hear my phone ringing but I left it in the side pocket of Izzy's jacket. I decide it's probably just Johnathon and ignore it. You know, I am just a little busy right now. Being kissed like someone really wants me is an entirely new thing to me; and he is taking it slow, like really slow.

 **Jace POV**

"I can't find Clary," Johnathon says just quietly that Aline couldn't hear. I give her a wink as the bell rings and she runs off with her friends. They look so excited to hear about how my biceps felt, it makes me laugh a little.

"Wait," I say focusing back to Johnathon. "What do you mean, you can't find her?" He points around but he's right, she's gone already. He asks a group of girls if they saw her go anywhere but they are more mesmerized that Johnathon Morgenstern is talking to them than about Clary. "Hey I say laying eyes on her." I would know that hair anywhere. "She left with someone," I yell at him. He pushes through the girls, promising to talk later and we catch a glimpse of the car that just took her away.

"That's Sebastian's," Johnathon says pulling me with him to the parking lot. "I know where he lives."

"She was just talking to him before the bell rang," I state quickly. Sebastian has already pulled away but we had just gotten to Johnathon's car. The car starts with a howl and he slams the gear shifter in to drive.

"Why would she do something like this?" He yells angry. "It doesn't make any sense, she was just talking about you ten minutes ago, and now Sebastian?"

"She was talking about me?" I ask. I hope he doesn't see anything in my expression because I forgot to try and hide it.

"I know you think you like her man," he starts, "but she deserves better."

"Is that your call to make?" I surprise even myself this time. Stupid mouth needs to stop moving before I want it too. Johnathon shoots a glare at me but I shake it off.

We pull up next to Sebastian's car, I wish that drive was just a little bit longer. "Inside." He says quickly. Johnathon only gets nervous about very few things in this world. One of them just so happens to be someone messing with Clary. I still wouldn't even call that nervous, I would call that angry. Johnathon calls her cell phone, I see Izzy's jacket on the staircase and guess what is inside the pocket with the screen going off.

"Is that Izzy's jacket?" I say pointing to the stair case. Johnathon knocks on the door. No answer. "They had to of heard you." I say knocking harder this time. "Wasn't Clary actually wearing that today? I'm pretty sure that's her phone in the jacket." I ask one last time. I think he was already thinking it, but it needed urgency if Clary is in there with him.

"Do you think he was smart enough to lock the door?" Johnathon says turning the knob. A devious smile stretches across his face and the front door swings open. Judging by the sounds from upstairs, Clary seems a little busy. Johnathon notices too and picks up his sister's jacket. I looked at her phone for a second and was on Johnathon's heals running up the stairs.

Clary giggled behind on the closed doors and a split second later my hand is opening it. "What the hell, Clary," I said firmly. Sebastian springs off of her and Johnathon pins him next. He has Sebastian by the neck up against the wall.

She fumbles for her shirt which I toss her from the floor. Johnathon starts yelling at the two of them but all I notice is her. She doesn't look angry at all, not even a little. She must have gotten nicer bras recently because she's wearing a black and white lacey one that looks from Victoria's Secret. She pulls her shirt over and catches my eyes on her. Maybe I misjudged her look because she doesn't look mad, that look is hurt – pain.

"You deserve more than some one-night stand," Johnathon yells, "you moron, get out of here." Sebastian wanders out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "We are taking you home, Clary, you scared me half to death." She stands up to rebutton the top of her jeans. "Those guys will only take advantage of you."

The shame disappears from her face even though I can tell she still wants to cry. "Maybe that's all I want," she screams. "Did you ever think of that?" Johnathon's hands are in fists and his face is beat red with anger. "You told me to get over Jace," she looks right at me, just for a second, "And I realized you were right."

"What?" I ask, I don't know who sounds hurt anymore. Did Johnathon really tell her that? The mercy was gone from her voice. "Go on then, Jace," she sounds harsh. "You have Aline's phone number, tell me you weren't thinking of using it tonight."

"Actually," I say just as frustrated. "I wasn't. I was thinking: Wow, this girl better stop trying to feel me up because I have only thought of one person since that stupid party. I was thinking, if something were to happen to you before I finally got to talk to you, I would miss my chance. I was thinking," she hasn't looked up from her shoe since I started. Johnathon looks like I slapped him in the face. "I was thinking," I try again. I take a small breath and force the words out. "I was thinking, someone so beautiful, so sure of herself, so much better than any other girl, might be worth fighting for." She looks so defeated, and it's all my fault. "I was thinking, even if I risked the wrath of your brother and maybe sudden death along with it, I wanted to make sure you knew how much I thought of you."

She doesn't wipe her eyes clean, or bother hiding the regret from them. "What would have happened, Clary, if we hadn't of stopped you?" Johnathon starts. "You would've just lost your virginity to that guy?"

"It's none of your business," she says quietly. _Whoa_ , she's a what, now? She looks so embarrassed. "Just take me home." At that, Johnathon moves out of her way. His face beams at me a proud grin, and I feel about two inches tall.

 **Clary POV**

There's no way to hide my embarrassment right now. I jump in someone's bed because of Jace letting other girls all over him, just so he can tell me he didn't want any of them. He made it so clear, _so beautiful, so sure of herself, so much better…_ I didn't think I was any of those things. In fact, I've never heard anyone tell me anything close to those words. I try and gain reassurance from Jace but every time I catch his eye, he looks away. His face is emotionless, his eyes are glossed over. It's obvious that he's thinking about something strongly but he hides it so well. I wonder if he knows I think about him all the time too. Of course, he does, I told him when we were in that closet that I did.

We pull into our driveway, I don't think Jace was going home anytime soon. Did he tell Johnathon that he wanted to stay? It was just the first day of school, surely their little slumber party could wait four days until the weekend.

 **We are getting closer and closer to the good parts guys, just hang in there. *SPOILER ALERT* this next chapter will focus more on Sizzy, and how Clary acting different affects their relationship. Please! Review and tell me any ideas it helps out a lot! Thanks guys! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own TMI or the characters, that honor goes to Cassie Clare**

Chapter 6

 **Clary POV**

 _Dear day four,_

 _Once again, this class is a waste of my time. Mrs. Penhollow doesn't do anything besides lecture. This week has gone by on autopilot. I have sat with Izzy and Simon every day this week at lunch. It's not the same anymore, like we're not all just friends still. Simon makes googly-eyes at Izzy all the time and she returns them every time. Simon should just say something, ask her out already._

 _I can feel people starting to stare when I write. Is it really that hard to believe that someone would be taking "notes" in this class? I just wish I could find a distraction away from Jace. He keeps looking at me like I am back in Sebastian's bedroom, watching someone else be with me. His voice, his words, the pain in his eyes, it was like seeing the real Jace for the first time ever in my life. What I hate so much about I – why I can't seem to stop seeing that day over and over again in my dreams, is that I absolutely loved that side of Jace. A Jace with feeling and passion. A Jace with stubbornness and willingness to let himself want someone._

"It's a diary notebook," I hear someone say behind me. I snap it shut so fast before they can try and read through my scribbled handwriting. I look up and see Jace. Of course, it's Jace.

"What do you want, Jace?" I ask quietly. I look up from my notebook for the first time since class started and I see everyone huddled in small groups. _Oops._ Probably should have been paying attention this time.

"Well I was too busy wondering about what you were doing instead of paying attention," he says smiling that perfect wide smile at me. "So, I _forgot_ to choose a partner." He looks so natural sitting by me, like it's as easy as breathing. He takes out his own paper and a pen to copy what Mrs. Penhollow has written on the board, the entire thing is full of handwriting and arrows and bullet points.

"And I am so sure that there weren't girls already lined up to be with you," I mock back. Aline and another dark-haired girl were staring at me through wide eyes and gritted teeth. "In fact, there are two over there looking jealous."

"They're jealous of you, Clary," he says smoothly. "Not me." I assume he's kidding and give him a blank stare. "Exactly what have you been doing this entire week?" He looks so serious. He pushes a strand of golden hair from his face and keeps writing. "Every girl wants to be your new best friend and every boy wants to bang you."

"Is that why Johnathon has barely spoken to me since that day?" I ask before I have a chance to stop myself. "You are his best friend, you would know." He stops writing in the middle of a sentence and looks up to meet my eyes. For the first time since I can remember, he stares directly into my eyes, even when I try to budge his gaze holds mine locked.

"He hasn't spoken much, Clary, because he doesn't know what to say," he says quietly. "If you didn't notice, Sebastian has told the entire school of your hot and steamy second base and now every guy thinks you're desirable." I don't need a mirror to know my face is pale and I look horrified. "Which is why I made it clear to every single person at this school that you were mine, and therefore, off limits."

"You can't be serious," I say burying my face in my arms. If I drown out the sound, does that still make it true? How has no one told me what was going on? Not even Simon, Izzy, or Johnathon has said anything, they all had to of known for days now.

"Johnathon was grateful that I stepped in to help you," he says finally breaking his eyes loose. "But he wasn't happy about it. He even thinks you should drop this act of yours and let everything go back to normal."

"Act?" I ask. He snickers through his closed lips. He looks me up and down and gives me an approving look and I can tell exactly what he's thinking. "Tell me when I get something wrong," I say leaning in to get abnormally close to him, so close I can smell his cologne. He smells really good. "In facing humiliation rejection in front of all the coolest seniors in school, I change my look to show people more of who I am. Except for now you think I look I look " _beautiful",_ I mimic his expression from hearing it countless times in my head. "So, what? You want me to go back to hiding in a corner, trying not be noticed, being just another face in the room, so you can go back to screwing a different girl every other day?" He stops me.

"That's not it-," he stops me.

"I'm not going to do that, Jace," I say ignoring him completely. "I knew it from the beginning what I was getting myself into, thinking one day you would change and be right for me." He looks down at the paper but I try and keep my voice as low as possible so not to draw attention to us. "What's really pathetic, is Kaelie only seemed to hate me because she thought you were into me. Even dragged me and Izzy off to tell us she found some something that led her to believe it."

"She was in my room?" he asks, his face turning red from holding back his frustrations. "Believe it or not, Clary," he starts in this time. "I don't take girls into my bedroom, usually I never bring them to my house at all unless it's necessary. Kaelie was only there twice, ever, she would have had to go looking for my computer." He said it, he admitted it. Kaelie was right. I feel awful saying those things to him without knowing for sure but I can't let him think I'm desperate for him. "And I don't want to hear that _you_ were the one rejected, when you never gave _me_ the chance." He's so close I could touch him, kiss him even, and yet his gaze looks a million miles away. "I'm sorry, Clary," he says right as the bell rings. Leave it to the school bell to get in the way of getting through this immensely awkward talk. "That I led you to believe I never cared," he gathers the stuff off the next to stand up. "But you never gave me the chance to show you."

I follow him up and match his gaze. The room is long empty right now and the only window shining through to the rest of the school is blocked by a tall stack of books. I feel an intense longing in my stomach and I can't push it back any further. "Well… maybe…," the words get caught in my throat.

"What the hell," he says quietly. I think he meant it as a way of saying _Yolo_. With the blink of an eye his hands are empty again. Except for their not empty. His hands are wrapped around my face, pulling me in without hesitation, like he's practiced a hundred times over. I, however, fumble entirely ungracefully at the feeling of his hands on me. It's so noticeable he has to hold me steady with one of his hands landing softly on my lower back. I give his eyes a single look of approval and that was all he needed.

He leans in slow, taking in every moment as it passes. I can hear Johnathon in the hallway. He comes this way for Jace before we all have gym class. He blinks his eyes once and I wish so hard I could tell what he's thinking. Then it comes fast, a kiss so strong I almost lose consciousness. His lips taste like peanut butter because he had a sandwich for lunch today. He smells like his famous cologne he has worn for years, but I'm not complaining it smells heavenly. I noticed I had unconsciously wrapped my hands around his neck while his are still holding me steady. He has such a firm grip on me I didn't even realize my entire body was shaking uncontrollably.

Johnathon walks right in the door and only pauses for a second. "Hello, there," he says slowly interrupting the most perfect moment of my life. The grin on his face is impossibly huge and Jace pulls away instantly looking guilty. By the amused look on my brother's face, he is more than impressed with this moment. Except the look on Jace's face is new to Jace completely. I don't think I have ever seen Jace look nervous. He has his hands pushed in his pockets and his cheeks on fire. If only I could paint a picture of this moment, it would be the best painting I could ever paint.

"Go away, Johnathon," I say bitterly. Johnathon raises his hands in surrender and gestures to himself the doorway to the classroom. By the angel he looks so happy with himself, or is he happy with Jace?

"We should go to gym class," Jace says releasing a smile.

"You never told me what we are partners for," I say leaning back closer to him. I would have expected him to take a step back or something but he stands strong in his stance and confident in his response.

"Looks like I will see you tonight then," he says grabbing my hand confidently. He gives one small kiss to my knuckles and I feel myself start to shake again. He obviously notices. "If I knew I would have this effect on you, I would have kissed you a long time ago."

 **Jace POV**

The two of us were almost late to gym class. Mr. Blackthorn announced we were going to have a day of conditioning because we all look weak and tiny. _Speak for yourselves_ , I wanted to say. Since everything that has just happened with Clary, I have been trying to turn over part of a new leaf. I didn't like hearing what she thought of me, in fact, I hated it entirely. Knowing that she automatically assumed I would turn her down, she thought that I would hate her even for the feelings she held for me. It made me sick to think that she would have rather slept with Sebastian than think she ever had a chance with me.

Here's the hard part, she's a virgin. Even if she doesn't realize it, that means I have to follow an entire new set of rules than I would otherwise. A few years ago, I would have rather slept with every non-virgin in the high school, than follow any rules. But that was before I spent all that time only thinking about her in front of a video camera, watching the videos over and over until I convinced myself it was someone else and she would never be with me. Now she's inches away and I can't figure out what to do.

"You know," Johnathon says, "I actually am happy that you kissed her, after all this time." I can't find the right words so I try not to say anything. "But you know, man, just because you deserve a girl like Clary, doesn't mean she deserves you." I know his words hit me hard, but I never thought I would hear them spoken out loud.

"I can try," is all I manage to say. He looks surprised that I would want to try. "Is it hard to believe?" I ask.

"At least I won't have to watch you stare at her when she's not looking," he says pushing me into a set of weights. "And I won't have to watch Clary pine for someone who wasn't good for her." Did he just say _wasn't_? "Which is the closest thing to approval that you are going to get from me."

"I'll take it," I say modestly. "I… uh… might have told her that I would see her tonight to work on that English project tonight." He gives me that look of, _you better not be banging my sister_ and it makes my head spin. "I was thinking, maybe-."

"Tell her you will pick her up," is what he says back. I did want to take Clary to my house, away from her mom and Luke for just a few hours. I was thinking it was something I would have to ease into but Johnathon doesn't seem to care.

"I was thinking maybe I would just," I start. _Dammit_ , _it's not that hard. Just say it, he's my best friend_ , is what I think instead. "After school?" _Real smooth there, since when do I ask for approval?_ His face tells me he doesn't approve but he gives my hand a shake.

The bell rings a lot faster than I thought it would and I make sure to catch Clary before she finds Johnathon. It was easier than I thought because she came out of the locker room at the same time I did. She yells for Johnathon who gives her a wave goodbye. He shoots me a warning glare and I know his look all too well. "What?" Clary asks softly. "Did Johnathon just give you, _The Look_?" I nod my head but I don't want her to see I'm embarrassed. He gave me the look of _don't screw my sister_. I never thought I would see that look from the opposite end of it. "Well, he was my ride home." She says

"Actually," I say giving her a flashy smile, "I am taking you home tonight." She smiles but I can't tell whether or not she agrees. "Eventually, we have a project to do first.

"Okay," she says happily wearing an amazing smile of her own.

 **Clary POV**

The Lightwood Manor looks just as perfect, without all of the decorations this time, it looks almost empty. "So, this project," Jace says closing the front door behind him. He walks to stand in front of me and looks down to his shoes.

"It doesn't exist," I say proudly. He smiles up at me and laughs. "I asked around."

"You didn't say anything," he says smiling that perfect smile at me.

"I like your funny excuses," I say back. "I was thinking-."

"Clary?" Izzy says from the hallway. "And Jace." She smirks. Her smile is shining.

"Yeah," I say instead. Simon is with her. I realize for the first time this week, that I have barely seen either one of them at all. I feel guilty but somehow I don't think Simon minds. Simon gives me a wink and taps Isabelle on the back. "We were just talking," I say shrugging back to him.

"We," Izzy says giggling at Simon. "Are going upstairs." She takes the first couple of stairs and I stop Simon before he can follow.

"When did this become a thing?" I ask quickly. Simon gives me a confused look.

"I haven't been able to see you this week," he says quietly. Jace takes himself into the hallway towards the kitchen.

"I know," I say trying to match his tone. "I'm sorry." Simon gives me a hug and I laugh at his sudden confidence.

"Are you guys-?"

"No," I say quickly. I don't care to see the disappointment on his face so I look down.

"Look, Clary," Simon says picking my head back up. "I'll come over tomorrow, we'll catch up, alright?"

"Of course," I say standing up straighter. "Are you?" I ask quietly pointing up the stairs.

"Simon," Izzy says poking her head around the staircase. She pauses herself and smiles at me slowly. _Does she think I am here to have sex with Jace_? "The parents are gone this weekend, Clary," she says proudly. "In case you were wondering." _Oh boy_.

"Thanks, Iz," Jace says carrying a tub of chocolate ice cream. He gives me a spoon and I take it gratefully. Simon follows Izzy back up the stairs and she takes his hand when they get to the top. "Didn't see that one coming," he says with a spoon in his mouth.

"I think it's great Simon is happy," I say turning back to face him. He nods toward the stairs that to the basement and I follow him.

"I meant Maryse," he says letting his voice echo down the staircase. Out of all the places in this house, I have never been down here. It's dark at first but he reaches for the light switch when we reach the bottom step. "Maryse said she was supposed to be home this week, Izzy said she would be out."

"So, what does Jace Herondale do with a weekend with nothing to do?" I ask looking around. The basement is like a giant studio style apartment. There's a mini fridge and small sink and counter top in near corner forming a small kitchenette. A giant flat screen tv stands on the adjacent wall with a huge set of leather couches placed perfectly around it. The table is perfectly clean and the kitchen completely clear of any dishes. The bed is made and looks untouched in the far corner.

"Usually whatever Johnathon wants to do," he says putting his shoes by the door. I assume he wants me to do the same and I lay mine next to his. He leads me to the couches and places a hand next to him to tell me sit there.

"Is this like a mancave down here? For you and Alec, I mean." He laughed a little at me but I didn't think I was being funny.

"It's mine," he says grinning. He takes another bite of ice cream and I make sure to take some too.

"It's just so clean," I say sounding completely stupid. He laughs at me again. There isn't even a single dirty tee shirt on the floor, and the dresser across from the bed looks average size for a guy like Jace. I would have thought that dresser wouldn't be big enough.

"Robert and Maryse thought I would like the privacy," he says waiving a hand around.

My phone sounds and I immediately jump to grab it. **Mom: Johnathon said you were with Isabelle for the night?** I can feel my cheeks flush and he looks over to read it. He hides a smile and focuses on his ice cream. I feel like this is something I should ask him before telling my mom I won't be home tonight. "I… uh…," I try.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have too," Jace says picking at a frozen piece in the tub.

"What if I do?" I blurt out before I can think it through. He stares at me for a second and I can feel my stomach doing belly flops. I want him to answer me, but he looks surprised, almost like I put him in shock. After a minute he starts to smile again but I try to stop staring at him. _If he wasn't so gorgeous maybe I could focus better_.

 **Here is chapter 6 finally up! I got crazy busy this weekend with school but I did not forget to write. I hope you all enjoy and I will have chapter 7 up shortly. I will keep posting spoiler alerts if you guys want them let me know! I can't keep a story paused with a cliff hanger so you won't be waiting long to see what happens next. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own TMI or the characters, that honor goes to Cassie Clare**

Chapter 7

 ***TRIGGER WARNING* LANGUAGE, DRINKING, NUDITY, SEXUAL SCENES**

 **Clary POV**

 **Sorry I forgot to tell you!** I send the message back to my mom. I can feel my fingertips go numb with anticipation and Jace sends me a wide and perfect grin. "If it helps," he says checking his own cell phone. "Johnathon didn't lie exactly." I was going to ask him what he was talking about but he kept talking before I could. "You know, we didn't exactly get to finish the game that was started last weekend at the party." I am suddenly completely sure that his smile has the devil engraved into his lips.

"CAHHH-LARRRRYY," I hear from the top of the stairs. It sounds like Izzy. Jace opens the door to the stairs and she comes running down them. She has already changed into her pajamas, which are unsurprisingly revealing. Simon trots behind her looking abnormally pleased with himself. I give a look to ask him the question I didn't think I would ever ask him, _did you have sex up there?_ I mouth the words slowly so I know he understands. He nods back with an excited _yes_. Oh boy. "Here," she says handing Jace a shopping bag full of glass bottles.

"Is that beer?" I ask trying to peek inside. Jace pulls the ends closed before I can get a good look.

"No," he says wearing that famous grin so perfectly. We wait a few seconds before we hear more people coming down the stairs.

"Alec?" I ask. I look at Jace but he doesn't give me any answers. "Jace," I say quietly to get his attention, "can I talk to you for a sec?" He leaves the bag with Izzy again and Jace pulls me to stand by the kitchenette.

"If you don't want to play," he says placing his hand next to mine on the counter top, "we can always leave."

"No," I say confidently. One week ago, I would not have been confident. Except for now I don't feel like I need to hide myself and Jace and I are finally making progress. I am not entirely sure where the progress is taking us but it seems like we have at least come to an understanding. "I want to play, and please, I hope that is alcohol." It almost sounds like I am begging for it to be for drinks but Jace just laughs.

"Yes, it is," he says nudging my arm with his. "And it's okay if Johnathon is here too? He managed to convince your mom that he and I had some video game to play."

"That would be great," I say nudging him back. I love the way his skin feels against mine. At least if Johnathon is here, he can stop me from doing anything stupid.

With a wink, Jace guides me back to the newly formed crowd of our closest friends. Jace digs in one of his drawers for a pair of pants and a dark gray tank top. He locks the bathroom door behind him to change. I realize I was the only one here wearing pajamas of any sort.

"Isn't it a little early for pajamas?" I ask. I am pretty sure the clock says 4:30 in the afternoon. Izzy laughs at me and I think maybe I missed something.

"We're just getting ready," Izzy says putting the alcohol on the counter. "Johnathon picked up Maia and Jordan on the way here, they said they just pulled up. I was thinking Maia would be our mixologist tonight?" She got an approving answer from our friends who when right back to small talk.

Magnus was wearing what looked like footie pajamas covered with black and white sparkles to resemble a zebra. I was actually jealous of Magnus momentarily, _who wouldn't to be able to wear footie pajamas?_

Izzy yells up the stairs for Johnathon who comes bearing four large pizzas from the hometown pizzeria.

The pizza is attacked and finished within an hour and a half. To be fair, we had spent a lot of that time joking around about Jace's OCD flavored bedroom. Izzy even covered the part about how their parents never come down here so they don't ever get into trouble for having alcohol.

Simon snuggles up to Izzy and Johnathon and Magnus have started discussing what game to play. I look around the room for Jace but he had to slipped out during the last conversation. I had gone to change into my pajamas that Johnathon had packed for me. Our mother made him bring an overnight bag, but I am grateful that he did. It's totally obvious that a boy packed it because he packed a loose pair of short shorts with a bowtie on them and a matching tank top that is probably too small for me anymore.

"We are playing, would you rather," Magnus announces waiving his hands to get everyone's attention. "And if it is something you have already done, you drink. If you haven't done it, you have to the thing you would rather do." This should be great.

Izzy turns the lights down to a medium lighting. "Awesome, Jace," she says helping Jace with snacks he found upstairs. I catch his eyes and he looks away to whisper something to Izzy. It looks like good news because she smiles wide and gives him a brief sisterly hug.

Everyone picks a spot on the couches. I wonder for a second why Jace doesn't sit next to me. But then again, all of the signals he has been giving me today have been mixed. I see that all of boys had picked a spot on the long couch across from the television, leaving Alec on the double couch next to Maia, and Izzy and I sitting next to each other on bean bags.

"Everyone gets a pregame shot," Maia says proudly handing out different colored shot glasses. No one bothers to ask what she made but we all take one. The table is set up with the variety of snacks Jace got from upstairs, leaving just enough room for us to lay our empty shot glasses in front of us upside down.

"Damn, that's good," Johnathon says being the first one down with his glass. He gives Maia a thumbs-up and she blinks at him rather flirty. Jordan laughs with Jace and I feel like I'm missing something.

"I thought they were together?" I whisper to Izzy.

"They broke up a few days ago," she whispers back. "But they decided to stay best friends."

"Good for them." I really am impressed. I didn't think it was possible to stay together for so long and then just decide that you just want to be friends. "Are you and Simon? He said you guys slept together, and that's not like him to just want sex-,"

"We're not exclusive," Izzy says grabbing Cheetos from the table for us. "But I really do think that if he wanted to be, we would make a great couple. We've been spending like all of our time together lately, he's great company."

"Jace," Maia says, I am assuming that the game has started. He looks amused at something Johnathon had just to him. "It's an easy one. Would you rather, lick the side of Simon's face or Alec's face?" Simon looks absolutely horrified. Alec and Jace give each other a look and they laugh uncontrollably. Jace grabs a shot from the tray and tips it to his mouth and sits it next to the first one in front of him. "You've licked the side of Alec's face?" she laughs.

"As a dare," Jace says sitting himself back.

"Hot," is all Maia says back to the group.

"Alec," Jace says confidently. Alec looks determined. "Would you rather, have sex with Magnus or admit that I am hotter than you?" Magnus gives Alec a wink and points to the shot glass. He drinks the shot glass in a single gulp.

"OH, M, G," Izzy says clapping her hands. "I can't even believe it!" Izzy looks totally pleased at the revelation.

"Clary," Alec says my name so slowly my heart might have skipped a beat. "You haven't done much," Alec looks around the room before it looks like he's decided on just the right thing. "Would you rather, pick someone in this room to give a lap dance too or play a single round of truth with me?"

"Let's play," I say giving that one my best chance. "So, you just ask me questions until one of them is true?" I ask double checking my understanding of the game. Alec nods.

"You've had sex." I shake my head no. "You've ever had a long-term boyfriend." I shake my head no, I have had one but it lasted for three days, I guess it doesn't really count. "You've had a dirty dream about someone." I know everyone can see me blushing right now because they look at me with a look of disbelief.

"No. Way," Izzy says handing me the next shot glass. "Who?!" I don't say anything, I just tip the glass down and drink.

"Jordan," I say instead. I glance at Jace really quick and he is telling Johnathon something obviously funny. Johnathon's face is turning pink with trying to hold his laugh in. Are they laughing at me? "Would you rather sing a Taylor Swift song or kiss me." That got everyone's attention. Maia and I must have been the only ones that know how much Jordan doesn't like anything but rap music. Maia thought it was funny, everyone else is looking at me like I lost my mind.

Jordan stands up and takes two steps towards me. _Oh shit,_ I just wanted to get Jace's attention I didn't think Jordan would do it. He leans down and kisses me, he's not a terrible kisser either. He holds my neck up so my lips are angled up to his, at least five seconds go by before he moves his hand away.

"Good enough," Jordan says high fiving Alec on the way back to his spot on the couch.

"Not too shabby," I say shrugging, Maia can't stop laughing. She reaches to fist bump me and I match her amused smile. Jace and Johnathon are talking again, and I don't know this time they're trying to hide their faces. I see Jace lift his head up but he looks fine. Damn boy, I can make him jealous, which may or may not be the alcohol talking.

Jace," Jordan says. Everyone gets quiet again. "Would you rather, tell us which one of these girls' bodies here you would eat cherries off of, or you have to make out with one of them." Jace shakes his head at Jordan and reaches for a shot glass.

"If these are your questions," Jace says proudly holding his hand up, "I will be drunk before sundown."

"What?" Jordan says eyeballing the three of us. "Which one of them did you make out with?!" Jace gives me a smile but I don't return it. I try whispering some gibberish to Izzy but she's in depth into this conversation.

"Clary," Johnathon says giving Jace a pat on his back, "Today, too."

Everyone goes nuts, like me kissing someone is a new concept. I look at Jace who looks very amused with himself. He licks his bottom lip and I can't pull my eyes away. If I could finish what we started earlier today, I would.

"Johnathon," Johnathon straightens up for his turn. "Would you rather, sing Katy Perry to us all in your underwear, or rub some of this whipped cream all over your chest?"

"Oh, Jace," Johnathon says. I just remembered, Johnathon is allergic to whipped cream, he's lactose intolerant. He starts lifting up his shirt and _this is really happening._ By the look on Izzy and Maia's face, they're dang near drooling over the sight of his abs. His pants unzip and I can see the top of his boxer shorts.

 **Jace POV  
** Clary looks absolutely scared. I for one, can't stop laughing. Johnathon takes a shot because I am assuming he wants the courage to do this right in front of Clary. She's trying so hard to look away.

He extends a hand out to me and I stand up next to him. "My dear friend," Johnathon starts. "You will do it with me, I need a back-up singer." I shrug my shoulders.

"I can be drunk enough for that," I say looking at my empty glasses in a row, it's more than anyone else's right now. I really am not drunk yet but a buzz is enough for me. I really just love the opportunity to make Clary jealous. After what happened today, I don't know exactly where we stand, but I really want to find out.

I hear the girls clap when I take my shirt off and my pants unzip. Together, Johnathon and I let go of our pants.

"Say cheese," Magnus says taking a photo.

"Really?" Alec says looking at him.

"I can make so much money off this picture," Magnus says, "And besides, I didn't get the goodies, just the waist up." Not that I care if other people see that picture, I can see how uncomfortable Clary looks. She's trying not to look but I know how bad she wants too. When we were in that closet, alone, she couldn't keep her eyes off of me. Even when she tried her best. So naturally, I make impossible to resist.

Johnathon starts singing Firework by Katy Perry. I make the selfless decision to walk right up to her, get down on my knees to be face-to-face, and I dance to him. You can't really call it a lap dance but I can tell it was more than she bargained for.

Her chest is rising more frequently and her cheeks are bright red. I breathe hard on her neck and I think I hear her let out a soft moan. I trace my fingers to her collar bone and she tries so hard to ignore me. I can do better.

I get even closer to her – nearly fully on top of her. I catch her gaze following my chest down to the rest of me. She can't exactly see those parts of me but her eyes glow at the sight. I bring her chin up to meet her eyes with him mine and I know I look really proud, she looks like she wants to tear me apart right here. Her fingers are shaking and she's biting her bottom lip so hard. I put a hand to her cheek and she releases her lip before it bruises. I give her an obvious and proud wink as Johnathon finishes the song.

"I realize my background singing sucks," I say taking a bow. I put my pants back on but I leave my shirt on the floor.

"Magnus," I say ask next, "would you rather, waste glitter on a poodle, or waste glitter on me?" I barely finish my sentence before his hand is outstretched and right next to my body.

"I have wanted to do that for years," he says prouder than anyone I've ever seen.

"Where were you keeping that?" Simon asks looking at Magnus with his eyes wide open. I too, would like to know where that came from.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Magnus says giving me a flirty smile.

I am literally covered in rainbow glitter right now. Maia, Clary, and Izzy think this is just the best thing in the world. In fact, Clary can't take her eyes off of me.

Before we know it, our jokes finally come to an end. I am still covered in glitter, Maia gave Jordan a lap dance, Simon gave Jordan a lap dance – because he said he could have done better, Johnathon is wearing my bedsheet as a toga, Alec is wearing a pair of Izzy's old yoga pants, and we are all drunk off our asses. I don't think any of us are going to remember anything in the morning.

"You're so hot," Maia says untying Johnathon's toga straps. He pulls her by the waist and lets my sheet fall to the floor. He's in his underwear and Maia looks grateful for it.

"It's after two in the morning," Izzy says pulling her hair from her pony tail. "I think I'll be heading to bed now."

I am pretty sure that she was just making out with Simon like two minutes ago. It makes more sense to me when he goes with her up the stairs. Jordan had a friend pick him up at eleven-thirty because his mom has a curfew for him, and Magnus and Alec went upstairs already.

 _I think I should try and talk Clary into going upstairs too._ "Oh no you don't," she says. Damn it, I said that out lout. "You are going to finish what you started," she says grabbing my hands.

 **Clary POV  
** "I do?" Jace asks

I pull my tank top over my head, it showed a lot of cleavage anyways. I realize that I am wearing a lacey dark blue bra that Izzy helped me pick out from Victoria's Secret. She said it would look perfect with my hair, I wondered why it would matter because I didn't think anyone would be seeing it.

"Clary," he says quietly. "We're drunk."

"I don't care."

"It's your first time," he says picking me up bridal style. He lays me on his bed and picks up my tank top. "You know how bad I want you. It wouldn't be fair to ourselves."

"I need to know," I say quickly. I might only have the courage to say this for a few seconds so I make it count. "You claim to have wanted me for so long, and you couldn't have me. Is that why you dated every girl in the school and slept with half of them?" I know that my question made him feel uncomfortable.

"I did it because I thought that if the one person I wanted the most in the world didn't want me," he stops and pulls the covers up to my shoulders. I'm disappointed when he didn't slide in next to me. "And my parents didn't want me. Then I was probably broken, and being with those girls, even though it wasn't who I really wanted, I made myself feel something, because it was better than feeling broken."

I didn't think his answer would be so serious, I feel guilty even

"I want you too," I say. "By the angel, Jace, you're even in my dreams now, I want you so bad." I think he knows what I am talking about but he keeps a straight enough face, "I just saw you doing all those things, and I'm not that type of girl, I didn't think you would ever look at me. So, I blamed you, because it was easier than letting myself down if I was wrong."

 **Chapter 8 is already half way done but I managed to get some editing done tonight. Enjoy! Review! I am enjoying this story so far and I have a great ending for it! *SPOILER ALERT* This story is Rated M, and next chapter we will see some of the juicier moments start to fall into place. xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own TMI or the characters, that honor goes to Cassie Clare**

 **Clary POV**

"Clary." Someone is shaking me awake. It only takes a second for my senses to come too and I know exactly what happened. "Clary,' he says again.

"What," I say picking my head up. Jace looks so happy with himself. "Did we do last night?"

"We," Jace says dramatically, "did not do anything. In fact, I slept on the couch."

"Am I wearing your tee shirt? I know it's not my own."

"Yeah," he says pointing to my bag perfectly placed on the table. Did Jace clean the mess from last night all by himself? "You might have drooled all over your own, I thought you would be more comfortable." I glare at him and he thinks it's funny. "Izzy changed you."

"Oh," I say picking myself up from the bed. I can't explain the tiny bit of disappointment that I feel but I shrug it off. "I can't imagine your shirt was wet too?" I just noticed he wasn't wearing one. His pants are still hanging low on his hips and he is still covered in glitter.

"I was just about to shower," he says helping me stand up on my feet. "There is a coffee pot on the counter, and when I'm done, I'll take you for breakfast."

"Okay," I say letting him nudge me towards the kitchen. He must have thought I went into the kitchen because he didn't shut the bathroom door all of the way. It is cracked just an inch. _Stop staring._

He messes with something under his arm, towards the top of his rib cage and frowns. I can see him turning around, and I pretend to be messing with my bag. He pulls out a container of wet wipes and wipes off some of the glitter. _Wait_. _That's not glitter._ Is that makeup? Is Jace wearing makeup? The towelette turns into the color of his skin and I reach for my phone.

I text Johnathon, he would know. **Johnathon** , I type quickly. My phone buzzes almost immediately. **Johnathon: Yes?** Jace is wiping his lower abdomen now but I can't see anything else. **Is Jace wearing makeup?** I try and get a better view but it's only about an inch. Jace has taken his pants off and is staring in the mirror at his hips. Does he think he's attractive too, or something?

 **Johnathon: Who told you that?** He says after a second. I type: **I just thought I saw something.** I was hoping for an explanation, but it wasn't my phone that went off. _Shit_. That was Jace's ringtone.

I walk to the counters and focus on the pot of coffee Jace made for me.

"Hey, man," he says. I forgot to ask him where the cups were. "Shit." The door to the bathroom clicks shut and the sounds are muffled now.

Izzy comes down the stairs and talks over the sounds I was trying to decipher. "Clary," she says looking amused. "Johnathon said I should help you find something new to wear."

"Is that Johnathon who called Jace?" I ask instead. "I just think it's weird, Iz. I could have sworn I saw makeup on Jace but the second I ask Johnathon about it, Jace's phone is ringing and everyone is being weird."

"Oh, Clary," she says looking defeated. She doesn't say anything right away but I can tell she's looking for the right words. I hand her a cup of coffee and she nods thankfully. "We should go upstairs and talk about this."

Even though I didn't see the point to going upstairs, I follow her up there anyways. I can hear the shower running but I don't think he wants me down here anymore. Izzy picks out a couple of chairs in the massive living room and Johnathon joins us. "They're all still sleeping," he says sitting opposite me.

"If he doesn't want me to know, then I don't want to intrude," I say quietly. I don't understand how I could have known him for so long and not known something like this.

"The thing is," Izzy says next. "It's something he's really self-conscious about and I think he's afraid you'll not like him anymore."

"But that's ridiculous-," I try and say next.

"You don't understand, Clary," Johnathon says next, "he's never told anyone. When he's with a girl, the lights are always off and there's always a blanket just in case."

"But he told you two," I say. "I don't understand why he would think I would judge him for anything-,"

"Like when judged him for his track record and didn't give him a chance," Johnathon finishes.

"That's different," I say harshly. "You had him scared to even come near me-."

"Good," Johnathon says matching my tone. "All of those guys should be. The difference is, after that party, he felt like _shit_ , Clary. He thought he hurt you and it crushed him."

"I didn't know-," I try and say again.

"Clary," Izzy says this time.

"Stop it," I say almost spilling my coffee. They stare at me and I think I probably said it too loud. I hear the door to basement open and I know he's within hearing distance. "I don't need a reminder of the two most embarrassing moments in my life. You guys might have known then but I _didn't_. I thought I was going to get hurt, and you would be mad at me," I point right to Johnathon, "and you would make fun of me," I look at Izzy this time. "I didn't give him a chance at first because I was _scared_ , but then I realized that that wasn't the problem. The problem was, I didn't think I was special enough. I went with Sebastian that day because I just wanted to be more like the girls he was 'in too', but I hated it," I think I should finish now because I can hear footsteps coming from around the house. "I never judged him, just myself."

"Clary," Jace says behind me. His voice a mix of confusion and disappointment.

"Just take me home, please," I say looking at the floor.

 **Jace POV**

I didn't want her to see that part of me yet, but she did. I can't lie to her, but I didn't know if it was the right time yet. You wouldn't tell anyone either, what could I say? _Sorry, Clary, I wear makeup over the scars my father left on my body before he left me?_ That's not exactly something I can put on a post card. Then she says, _I never judged him, just myself._

"Clary," I say. Her name came out broken and I don't know what else to say.

"Just take me home please," she says. I want to fall next to her and tell her she doesn't have to leave. I stand up straighter, and I put my arm in the way of the hallway.

"None of this is your fault," is what comes out of my mouth. "I didn't mean for you to see that."

"So, it was makeup," she says lifting her eyes up to mine. I nod. "Why is it such a big deal, Jace? You know I would never do any-."

I interrupt her. It appears that they have woken up the rest of the house and they are eavesdropping from the stairwell. "How about that breakfast I promised you." Her face lightens up a little. "I was hoping that diner down the street, we could walk?"

She stretches an arm out to me and I take her hand.

Izzy gave her the clothes she had brought down for me to burrow and it only takes her a second to change. I open the door for her and I leave them to their gossip. "I think the better question," I say holding out my arm for her. "Is why you were looking at me in the bathroom in the first place?"

"I… uhhh…," she stutters. Her cheeks turn bright red and she looks nervous.

"I'm just messing with you, I would stare at me too," I say to cover up the awkwardness.

"I'm sorry," she says softly.

"Don't ever apologize to me, Clary," I say honestly. I can see the diner from where we are because it is only a few blocks walk.

"I didn't think it was a big secret," she says slipping her hand off my arm. I play it cool and shove my hands in my pockets.

"It's not," I say brining her with me across the street. "It's a little secret, and one you are welcome to know, if you promise me one thing."

"What is it?" she asks. I open the doors for her.

"We go on a date," I say confidently. She smiles so big. A smile that is undeniably a _yes_. I know my smile is big right now too because the waitress gives us a table in the back corner out of eyesight from most of the floor. We call it 'the make out table'.

"When?" she asks sitting across from me.

"Tonight," I say quickly. I didn't want to give her any time to change her mind.

I did eventually take her home after we ate. Johnathon was already home and Luke and Jocelyn were playing cards in the kitchen. Simon's here already and gives me the 'you hogged my best friend all morning' glare, which I am proud of. Simon and Clary run off to the basement where she says they are going to work on a science project. I'm pretty sure she's going to tell him everything, it's best friend code to do so. I told her Johnathon and I were going to play video games and I'm still going to tell him everything. That's also because I don't feel like getting my ass kicked for not telling him.

"Luke," I say sitting at the spare chair. "Jocelyn."

"We thought Izzy would be bringing her home," Jocelyn says giving me _the look_. Johnathon brings a chair in and sits in between me and Jocelyn. He's probably more afraid of what she'll do than Luke.

"Izzy was busy," I lie. "And I took her to get some breakfast." That part really was true.

"That was nice of you," Luke says this time.

"The thing is-," I start. I have no idea what I was going to say anyways and I am thankful now that I don't have too.

"You want to take her out again?" Jocelyn says finishing for me.

"Yes," I say but it came out slow and more like a question.

"No," she says quickly. Johnathon looks genuinely shocked. I am sure the look on my face is the same. "Jace, honey, we've known you for so long, and we do love you." This doesn't sound like the conversation I wanted to have. What was I thinking, they were going to opening let Clary be with me? "But we know your reputation, and we don't think it's what Clary deserves."

I stare at them and I want to tell them this is different. The look on their faces is telling me not to argue. I want to argue, I want to make them believe me.

"Mom," Johnathon starts to say. "Luke?" They barely look up from their cards.

"Mom," Clary comes from upstairs laughing with Simon by her side. "Luke. Jace, you're still here?"

"Yeah-," I was going to tell her I was going to leave. Why is she laughing so hard? Simon looks like he's about to implode.

"You guys did it?" She asks, her face turning red from trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh, Clary," Jocelyn said clapping her hands. "I actually felt bad, he looked so hurt."

"What?" I ask.

"It was a joke, dear," Jocelyn says. Even Luke is laughing at me now. I look at Jonathon who shrugs his shoulders at me, he must not have known. "We are so happy you've found someone special. Maryse and I, we've been so worried you'd be lost forever."

"Of course, you can be with Clary," Luke says giving my back a strong pat. "There is no one else we would trust more for our girl, and no one else we would trust with you," he says giving me a wink towards the last words.

Jocelyn stands up and pulls me for a hug. "Celine would be so proud of you, Jace." I return her hug. I haven't heard my mom's name in so long, I almost forgot what it sounded like. I didn't know I missed her so much, I know my dad missed her too, but it's different with him. He had the chance to live, and be with me, and he didn't want too. My mom wanted to be with me, and she couldn't.

"But the boy rules apply," Jocelyn says pointing to the chairs. "Sit." Just like that, we sat. Clary sat next to me, looking more than happy with herself.

"Nice joke," I whisper, she giggles.

"The boy rules," Jocelyn begins. "No boys in the bedroom, no boys in the basement after six pm, no boys alone in any room of the house without a good reason. We don't let boyfriends stay the night alone, and Clary doesn't spend the night with you."

"But I spend the night with Izzy," Clary defends.

"Izzy isn't your boyfriend," Luke says winking again. I'm pretty sure that means he knows she's already stayed with me, and maybe he won't tell Jocelyn.

"Don't break the boy rules, Luke will break you," Jocelyn finishes.

"Thank you," I say.

"We are going to be out until Wednesday for that conference we told you about," Luke says. "We just wanted to talk to you guys before we left."

"I am leaving you guys a hundred in twenties," Jocelyn says putting an envelope of cash in a hidden kitchen drawer. "You don't need to go shopping again?" She asks Clary.

"Not this time," she laughs back. They exchange hugs and a cap honks from outside signaling that it's their time to leave.

 **Clary POV**

"Yes, Izzy," I say into my phone. Jace and Johnathon have been out for two hours now and Simon had to go home.

"I need you to come over," she says panicked.

"Yeah, sure, what for?" I say pulling on a pair of shorts.

"Alec is on his way, he'll pick you up in a couple of minutes," she says hanging up the phone.

Izzy can be odd sometimes, but she's usually not that odd. I feel like I should call her back and ask her about it but something tells me that I wouldn't get a straight answer.

I've been home alone since everyone left and I got so bored, I braided my hair into two parts. I even tried out my new eyeliner pen I got last week and never opened. I am pretty sure Izzy will be impressed with the wing it made. I even added some mascara, because it would look weird if I didn't. Now since I am going over to see Izzy, I might as well just put on some lip gloss because she will lecture me if I don't.

My jeans are tight around my ankles and I pick out a pair of fuzzy converse to match my shirt. It's the same shirt Izzy lent me this morning but I am bringing one of my own so she can have it back. Just to assume that I won't be coming home again tonight, I pack a couple of things just in case. I barely close my bedroom door when Alec is knocking on the door.

"Afternoon, pumpkin," Magnus says standing with his boyfriend. I give them each a short hug and Magnus takes the initiative to spin me around. "If I was straight, I would be jealous of you."

"Awe, thank you," I say. I think that was a compliment at least.

The ride to the Lightwood Manor was short and Alec spent most of the time arguing that he wasn't a chauffeur. "If I was, I wouldn't be cheap," he had said. That's Alec for you.

"Oh, Alec," I had said dramatically. "You are my favorite too."

The inside of the Manor looked beautiful. The walls were lined with freshly lit candles, smelling like heaven. The kitchen was made up to look like one of places with menus in a different language. Candles were all over the kitchen, lining the counter top, a fancy candle arrangement in the center of the perfectly made table. There was so much candle light, there wasn't any need for a light to be on.

"Alec?" I said turning around to ask him what was going on. No one else is here. There is a note laying on the table in a vase holding about a dozen roses.

 _No one else is here enjoy the house to yourselves,_

 _Izzy_

"Jace?"

"Clary," he says coming from the other side of the kitchen wall. He's holding a big plate of pasta, looks like it has shrimp on it too.

"Who told you my favorite dish?" Johnathon comes from around him.

"I did," he says giving me a hug. "I was kind of hoping you would forgive me for giving you a hard time this morning, I wasn't trying to be mean, Clary."

"I love it," I say giving him a bear hug. "It's beautiful, guys."

"I am leaving now though, I have a date of my own to get too," Johnathon says releasing me. "Izzy is at Simon's for the night, and Alec is with Magnus, I will make sure to leave my phone on if you need anything."

I say 'thank you' one last time before the door shuts and locks behind him.

"I was hoping you would forgive me too," Jace says closing the space between us. "I really do feel bad about what you said this morning. I didn't know, Clary."

I shut him up and give him a short kiss. "If this is what dating you will be like, I won't have a problem ever again."

"Oh, sweetheart," Jace says escorting me to my chair. "This is just an 'I'm sorry' dinner, the next part comes later."

 **This story is starting to pick up the pace. They are already over a week into the school year, and so much has happened. The next few parts of the story are going to be really good, I have them outlined and ready to draft. Enjoy! Let me know what you think. xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **DISCLAIMER – I do not own TMI or the characters, that honor goes to Cassie Clare**

 **I really do appreciate the feedback! Thank you so much! Writing is something that I have loved doing for a long time, I used this story as practice to get back into writing. When this one is done, there will be more to come. Again, I would like to remind those reading this story that there will be more and more *TRIGGER WARNINGS* as the story comes to a close. It's nothing that teenagers don't do. I write mostly from a female's point of view for the most intense parts because it makes it as accurate as I can.**

 **Clary POV *TRIGGER WARNING* yes, they do the deed. This is why it's Rated M.**

Needless to say, the food tasted amazing. Jace and Johnathon really did their best. We sit at the table and enjoy the time until the candle light starts to dim. "You said you wanted to know why I put makeup on my body," Jace says eventually. I nod my head but I feel the need to tell him that he doesn't have too if he's not ready. "I have one more surprise for you tonight," he says before I can get any words in.

My smile grows wide and he takes my hand. He pauses for a second and pushes some stray hairs out of my face. "Jace-," I try and say again.

"I want too," he says pulling me with him to the basement stairs. All of the lights are off and he walks slowly in front of me. When we reach the bottom, and he opens the door, I can see it.

"It's so beautiful," I say looking all around. The candle light lines the walls, the table, counter top, the tables by the bed, everywhere. Unlike the regular candles upstairs, the ones lit down here are a mixture of red and white. He pulls out a vase of roses and sets them in front of us on the counter top. "For you."

"How long did it take you to do this?" I ask following the candle lights that seem to all end at his bed. He sees me staring and sits on the edge of the mattress.

"Izzy mostly helped, and Johnathon," Jace said shrugging it off. "We all pitched in for the candles though, Izzy bought every single one in two different stores."

"Sounds like Izzy," I said incredible impressed with the effort everyone put in.

He leans bac on his bed and puts his weight on his hands. I can see the end of his collar bone now, but I can tell that it's different this time. An extremely thin line, almost invisible, maybe two inches long, sticks out just above his tee shirt.

"It's a scar," he says putting his head down.

"I just don't remember it being there before."

"I didn't cover them up this time." He moves slowly, almost forcing his arms to do what he wants them too. He lifts his shirt off and stands directly in the light. There's so many of them.

"What kind of makeup do you use?" I ask trying to help him smile. "And can I have some?" It worked, he thought it was funny. His smile fades away and I stand up next to him.

"It's expensive," he says quietly. "I don't usually put it on unless I know for sure someone could see them."

"Why?" I feel like I am just asking a lot of questions. "I mean," I try again. "They are a part of you, why does it matter what other people think."

"My father put them there," he says so fast I almost thought I didn't hear him correctly. I feel my cheeks heat up and my eyes grow with moisture. "They'll call me damaged, different, a freak."

"Well I think it's sexy," I say to reassure him. Honestly, I do think that, too. Most of them are already so small I had to look for them to see them. "Looking at you, just then, I saw the beauty in you, before I noticed any scars."

His face lights up and I know I had said just the right thing this time. I sit back down, mostly expecting him to follow me and sit by me, maybe tell me what else we are supposed to be doing. He positions himself just inches in front of me.

I can feel him like he's an extension of myself. He moves so slow, like he's trying to force himself away from me but he can't. I feel it too. I bite my lip and sit upright, expecting him to kiss me, but he doesn't. _I see, I can play this game too_. I stand up, quickly enough that he couldn't pull away, and I put my chest against his. He is quite a bit taller than me, but on my tip toes, my forehead touches his lips. He holds his breath in and our eyes lock. I smile wide and trace my finger as lightly as I can along the scar on his collar bone. He shivers under my touch and his muscles flex.

"I think," I say eying his body, "we've both waited for this long enough. Don't you think?" He flattens his hands out and walks me back into the bed. I was expecting a smile but he moves so quickly.

He kisses me, confidently, positioning me on his bed so my head lays gently on his pillows. My hands go directly to his abs. _I don't even remember how long I've wanted to touch them._ He plants his hands to my waist, just above my pants, and holds me steady. His mouth explores mine and I explore his just as freely. A low moan comes from deep in his throat and I wrap one hand in his hair to hold him close to me.

His hands don't move from my waist until I make another move. I slide my free hand to the tip of jeans, just inside his hip bone, and I trace my finger around slowly until it comes around to his front again. As his hands slide up my waist, he brings the tank top up with him. He lays kisses every inch or so apart up my stomach until he reaches my bra. He hesitates when he gets there, like he's not sure to keep going. His eyes question me, and mine dare him back.

I pull him back down to me, his neck directly in my line of sight. I kiss his neck up and down, nipping and biting, hopefully gently enough that I didn't leave a mark. That would be awkward for someone else to see, like my mom and Luke. His muscles flex again and he pulls Izzy's tank top right over my head, and throws it off his bed. We lay still for a moment and he takes a couple of breaths. His chest rises and falls with mine, every perfect detail about him becoming more and more clear.

He kisses at my collar bone, even sucks at the soft spot underneath it, until it drives me crazy. It only takes one of his arms to pin both of mine above my head. He grins as I try and pull away, finding that my hands are secured in one of his. Normally something like this would feel uncomfortable to me, but with Jace, my mind goes blank and all that I can think of is desire.

He places his free hand to the base of my neck, placing kisses where his fingers lightly trace down my shoulder, pulling my bra strap down with them. I squirm under his movements and I just want so badly to pull him closer, although, something tells me he's doing it on purpose. "Is it okay," he says giving me a couple more kisses. I nod my head and he releases my hands. His fingers take a second, and my bra goes loose around me. He got that off faster than I could, which makes sense because he's had more practice at it.

I reach for the waistband of his jeans, which already hang loose on his hips and I pull him down as close as I can. He moans again and this time he tugs on my bottom lip, lightly dragging my lip through his teeth. When it comes free, so does my pants. When he comes back on top of me I undo the button on his and the zipper goes down. At this very moment, he's using his hands to prop himself up over me, hovering just inches from me. _I have an opportunity_.

He pulls his lips away when he feels what I did and I slip my hands just under his jeans. I don't wait for his permission and he responds impressively. His mouth leaves a trail of kisses down the front of me and he sucks at skin surrounding my breasts. When his lips touch just below my belly button, I find that I can't keep it together any longer. A less than sexy squeal escapes from my lips and he doesn't stop there.

He kisses down the inside of waist, moving the waistband of my underwear to keep going. My mind will probably explode if he keeps going like this. "Jace," I try and say but he doesn't respond. He tugs at the only piece of clothing I have left on me and I nod to keep going. "We don't have to stop," I say breathing harshly through the words. He smiles again and his pants hit the floor, taking his boxer shorts with them. "You have… a…" I try and make out but he smirks.

"A boner?" He asks. "I wonder why?" The sarcasm drips from his comment but I don't know why it surprised me. "Are you sure?" He asks again.

"Yes, I'm sure, Jace," I assure him. He reaches for the blanket but I push it away. "You don't have to hide from me."

He looks surprised that I had said it, but he also looks proud. He reaches past me and fumbles with a wrapper. I know exactly what that is. I did expect that he would use protection, but I am starting to feel how inexperienced I really am when these things surprise me.

He tries to distract me when he slides in, gives me kisses and even waits for me to tell me it's okay before he keeps going. It hurts at first, I even flinch a little. I've heard Simon talk about how painful it is for a guy when they don't get rid of a boner and I imagine it probably hurts more than this. After a minute, it doesn't really hurt anymore. I move my hips around, testing the waters a little bit, and I can tell that the initial shock is gone.

He moves slowly, too slow for an effect on either one of us, but I can tell he doesn't want to hurt me. My hands are on his lower back and his face is in my neck, leaving kisses with his movements. He slides a hand down and moves his fingers to massage just the right spot. _Of course, he knows exactly what to do_. It just makes it that much better. "It feels better for the both of us," he whispers.

I can see exactly what he means. As my breathing picks up, his movements pick up too. This is the Jace I have waited so long for, the Jace in my dreams, and he was my first. I know he can tell when I release because his is just a couple moments later.

When we both hit the pillows, he drags the blanket up with him. We lay in silence for a moment and I can tell when he turns over to look at me. "Does this mean what I think it means?" I ask.

"I hope so," he says through his heavy breathing. He kisses my hand and I can feel his rapid pulse, I am sure mine is just the same.

I wake up to my all-time favorite smell, coffee. Jace must have made a new pot this morning. I open my eyes just enough to see Jace pouring a cup for me. "Good morning," he says putting the cup in my hands. It tastes familiar and perfect. "The shower is open for you," he says pushing my hair back. I am still completely naked but the sheet is wrapped around me.

I smile gratefully at the thought of a shower and I point to my bag. "Can I?" I ask before sipping more coffee.

"There's clothes in there for you," he says winking. _I bet there is_.

I give him a kiss and take a final drink from my cup. He takes it back from me and I pull the sheets off with me into the bathroom.

The shower feels amazing. I put temperature just a little too hot and stand until my body gets used to it. I use his soap and shampoo, I almost never use conditioner anyways. The towels he uses are softer than any I have ever used before. Jace left me an oversized tee shirt that I am guessing is one of his, and the black pair of lacey underwear I had brought in my bag. What is up with guys and wearing their shirts. I pull my hair into a bun before leaving the bathroom.

His smile is beaming and he has that look that he could go another round this morning. "Do you care if we meet everyone for breakfast?" Jace asks grabbing my waist. He pulls me in slowly and I take him in.

"That sounds perfect," I say burying my face in his chest. His arms wrap around me. "But I don't think they would like me wearing this."

I feel his laugh under my head. "I just wanted to see you in it," he says quietly. "You look great, by the way, I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you."

"I think you'll find a way," I tease. He kisses my forehead and I could almost crumble underneath him.

We chose to walk to the diner to meet everyone because it was beautiful outside. Jace held my hand and we walked close together, letting the moment take us both. I pulled myself more into focus when we arrived and slid into the round booth with everyone else. Izzy and Simon are practically on top of each other, Johnathon and Maia laughing at something on his cell phone, and Jordan sitting on the other side of Maia talking about some girl he had sex with last night. Everyone thought he was joking but I could tell he wasn't lying. Magnus and Alec acting totally normal except for their holding hands now too, how cute. They can be new favorite couple to fangirl over.

"Clary," Izzy says first. Johnathon gives me an approving look and high fives Jace. I roll my eyes and Izzy keeps talking. Did you like the candles we picked out? We really are sorry for being dicks yesterday morning."

I can't believe it, it's been two nights. I have spent the night with Jace two nights in a row now. If my mom knew I'm sure I would be dead. Not only did we break the boy rules about a dozen times, but we broke them two nights in a row.

"It's okay," I say, "I understand." Jace puts an arm around my waist and tugs me closer to him. Izzy looks so excited when she sees it, her face turns red with excitement. Simon points to something on the menu but she ignores him.

"I cannot believe this is finally happening," she screeches. "O.M.G. Clary did you guys-."

"Izzy," I say warning her off. Looks like she didn't take the warning.

"You DID! This is such an amazing morning," she says pulling me away from the booth. Johnathon and Jace move in closer together and I can tell that they are talking about. She stops me just in front of the bathroom and grabs both of my hands. "Was it good? Was Jace gentle? Did he tell you about it yet?" Her questions come two at a time until I stop her.

"Izzy," I say calming her down, "you get three questions and that's all you get."

She contemplates her choices and talks quietly. "Was Jace good with you?" Izzy asks first. She looks worried, like she's not sure that he was gentle with me.

"It was perfect," I say assuring her. She lets out a breath of air and looks relieved. "Why wouldn't he be gentle?"

"I just have no idea," she says waiving me off. "I've heard him getting really rough before, I was just hoping he was gentle with you for your first time." I don't know why I didn't think of that. Of course, someone as experienced as Jace could get a little rough on occasion. "He told you what happened?" She asks next.

"He did," I say looking at my hands this time. "But it's okay, Iz, he has a right to keep his past secret if he wants too." She nods in approval.

"Are we going to be sisters?" She says anticipating her excitement.

"Slow it down, there," I say giving her a hug. "There's still some things holding us back."

"Clary," she says looking me dead in the eye. "If you hold back because you think something is going to go wrong, then you're not giving yourself the chance to be completely happy."

I know she's right. It's stupid that I still think that Jace will end up hurting me. I know after what happened last night, we both feel the same way. But does that really change years and years of bad habits? What if he gets bored with me and goes back to his old self? Or people make fun of him and he gets embarrassed to be with me?

Simon gives Izzy and kiss when she takes her spot next to him and I make sure to sit at least two inches away from Jace. Johnathon finishes saying something in a whisper to him and he nods in return.

"Secrets don't make friends, guys," I say pulling another cup of coffee to my lips. Jace blushes and I think I might have interrupted something. Izzy thought I was funny and Simon holds his cup up to me and we tap them together.

The rest of breakfast went by with our usual banters. The boys with their usual jokes, and Izzy and Maia with their usual responses. This is the kind of moment that I wanted to have. With Jace's arm around me, coffee in my hand, all of our friends getting along. I would be okay to live in this moment forever.

 **This one isn't quite as long as the others but it was a perfect place to pause. Have a good weekend, enjoy the nice weather, happy reading! It might be a day or two before I get a chance to update again because of homework being due all at once. xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **DISCLAIMER – I do not own TMI or the characters, that honor goes to Cassie Clare**

 **Clary POV**

When my alarm clock sounds, I regret staying up all night texting Jace. I check my phone and see no missed messages. He must have fallen asleep before sending another text message. My last message to him, _I can't wait to see you tomorrow_. It's already seven in the morning, he would definitely be awake right now. Jace? I send trying to ignore a twinge of doubt creeping in the back of my mind. I get up and get dressed, keeping quiet to hear if my phone goes off.

"Johnathon?" I yell through the hallway. He walks out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "Never mind," I say quickly instead.

"Oh, come on," he says mocking me. "After what you did with Jace, you can't stand to see me in a towel?"

I figured he had told my brother but it's different knowing for sure. "He told you?" I say picking out a pony tail for my hair. I don't know why I sound disappointed, it's a fact I already knew.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Johnathon says leaning against the door jam.

"I was just wondering if you had spoken to Jace this morning?" I ask placing my eyes towards the floor. Johnathon notices, naturally. "I don't want to create problems with your friends or anything."

"Jace started this one, Clary," He says sitting next to me. For the first time I realized how similar Johnathon looked compared to Jace. Tight abs and muscle wrapping in just the right places, although Jace's biceps are just slightly more toned, I shrug it off. "And yes, I did, before my shower, he said he would see me at school, he had to be there early for something."

"Jace Herondale goes to school early?" I ask trying to make a joke out of it. Maybe he won't think too much into it.

"No," Johnathon says more seriously. "Did something happen? With you two, I mean?" I shake my head. "Don't be afraid to talk to me, Clary, we've always told each other everything." I nod this time and smile. I check myself in the mirror and my hair looks perfect today.

I heard having sex was supposed to help with stuff like that but I didn't think it was true. My face looks fantastic and my eyes beaming an exceptional emerald. I don't even have to wear makeup today if I don't want too.

I still put some on, outlining my eyes and painting my lips. Isabelle would be so proud of me right now. My hair is half up in a ponytail that holds hair out of my face. I pick a pair of ripped, washed out, bright blue jeans that ride high on my hips and slide on my combat boots. I picked out a top that Izzy helped me pick out and slid it over my head. It was form fitting and stopped just at the band of jeans started. I really can look pretty when I try.

Getting to school felt like forever, Johnathon drove us since he wasn't taking Jace and promised to ask him about it when he saw him. My phone still hasn't gone off again since last night and I can't help but feel my throat catch. _There's probably just something wrong, or he got caught up_.

Johnathon got out of his car first, and swung his bag around his shoulders that made every girl in a walking distance swoon. He headed to his usual place in front of the building, which held about thirty girls and his direct group of teammates from the football team. I catch up with Isabelle who makes her way into the same crowd. "Hey Izzy," I say as confidently as I can manage. She gives me an approving look and locks her arm with mine.

She makes herself a path fairly easily and stay on her heals as we meet Johnathon and Jace in the center. _Jace_. _So much for something being wrong_. I stand for a second and Izzy looks over her shoulder at me, waiving for me to follow her. I give Johnathon a look and he returns my look with a short hug. "Oh, Clary," he says pity filling his voice. 'I peeled Kaelie off of him when I got here, he didn't push her away."

I feel the softest whimper leave my lips and he stands still a second. I know I look angry right now. I finally lock eyes with Jace who licks his lips and looks down, ignoring the conversation he was supposed to be in. I pull away from my brother and wipes the corner of my eye. _He can't affect me that much, I will not cry_. "Don't worry," he winks at me. My brother is more protective than our mother, I can only imagine what will happen for this. "I'll handle it."

I pull Izzy from talking to some cheerleader and she stares widely at me. Catching on to the uncomfortable situation, she leads me out of the crowd and we find Simon sitting at a table.

"That's what Johnathon said," I said playing with my fingers.

"I really thought it was different this time," Izzy says placing herself next to Simon. He wraps each of his arms around both of us and squeezes.

"My two favorite girls," he says pecking Isabelle on the cheek and tapping at my waist. We catch him up and he looks furious. "You know," Simon starts again, "Football tryouts are after school today, I was thinking of playing again."

Simon was nowhere near as ripped as Jace or even Johnathon, but compared to the rest of the team, he could handle himself. "So are cheer tryouts," Izzy says handing me the flier from the cheerleader I pulled her away from. She looks so excited and I can already tell she's planning on attending.

"How awesome," Simon says raising an eyebrow. "I would love to be dating a hot cheerleader." I roll my eyes and Izzy smiles deviously at him.

"I'm right here guys," I say trying to pull the attention out of the gutter.

"Which is why you are coming with me," she says like it was supposed to be obvious. Before I can have a chance to decline she cuts me off. "You are coming, Clary. If anything, just to show Jace that he missed out and you're a hell of a catch."

"We talked all night," I said placing my phone on the table. "I will see what is going on later." I know that stuff like this is typical for Jace but I really thought this time was different. Then again, doesn't every girl think they are different.

The bell rings and I decide it would be better to go to class instead of waiting on Jace or Johnathon to catch up. The day actually is going by fairly smooth before English comes. Mrs. Penhollow is already sitting in her chair when I arrive. I plant myself in my chair and put my head down, letting my curls land expertly around my shoulders. Just like any normal day, I can tell when Jace walks into the room because he is followed by Aline and three other girls on his trail.

 _Dear today, because I am too lazy to count days anymore,_

 _This notebook is supposed to be filled with notes from Mrs. Penhollow's lectures but are instead filled with the words I cannot say out loud. Sometimes I just wish I was brave, and strong, and more like everyone else. If I was brave, then maybe I could have the courage to say what I really want to say to people. Just tell someone that it hurts feeling like Jace is avoiding me, maybe he's done with me, maybe I didn't do good enough for him._

 _I know we just talked last night, but what's stopping him from talking now? Just like always, I can feel him looking at me as am scribbling and just like always, I try and ignore it. Is it really that easy for him to go back to normal? Even after everything he said to me. Just a few days ago he admitted that he's wanted me for so long, and I gave into him. Just Saturday night, after what we did. I told myself this was a bad idea. Even now, sitting right here, I can feel his gaze and he still remains silent._

 _On the other hand, I promised Izzy at lunch today that I would go to cheerleading tryouts with her after school. We have to stay anyways because our brothers have to be at football tryouts. I can't believe school only started a week ago. If someone would have told me two weeks ago, I would be looking this beautiful, trying out for cheerleading, no longer ignored at school, and entirely and absolutely positively in love with Jace Herondale, I would have laughed it off as a joke. I thought I knew how he felt, he only told me plenty of times over the last few days. Why do boys have to be so complicated?_

The bell interrupts me and I stand as fast as I can. I don't look back twice as I have the chance to be the third person out of this room. I don't want to deal with boy drama right now, I just want to get through gym class.

It turns out that nothing was planned for our class today because the regular gym teachers were also the football coaches and they were preparing for tryouts. The class decided on dodge ball and guess who just had to be the captains, Jace and Johnathon. Johnathon gives me a reassuring look that says he won't let me be picked last and I keep my eyes on him instead of Jace. After all the boys are picked first, I noticed it was Jace's turn to pick. My eyes were still on Johnathon but I wasn't breathing. "Clary Morgenstern," Jace says high fiving the boy next to him. Johnathon makes a fist at his side and quickly lays it flat again.

I walk over to the group standing behind Jace and stay silent. Johnathon picks a senior girl and one of the guys whispers to Jace. "Iz," he says waiving a hand. Izzy looks like she could rip his throat out right now.

"So, you get 'Clary Morgenstern'," Izzy says quietly joining me, "And I get 'Iz'?" I hold back the urge to want to hit something and I figured I will have the chance during the game. I nod at Izzy and she takes a half step back from me. "He still hasn't said anything?"

"No," I say as quiet as I can. I go to Jonathon for a second and nudges my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he says flashing a glare at Jace. "These teams are pretty evenly matched."

"Just aim low," I wink returning to Izzy's side.

There was five people left on our side. Izzy because she's been standing in back with that girl Courtney the entire game, Jace and two other football players because they were good, and me because I am good at dodging. Just as promised, when both sides were dwindling in numbers, Johnathon throws a really fast ball at Jace right when he was busy making a throw of his own, and it hits him. The thud that came from the dodge ball connecting with Jace's dick was the best thing I have heard all day. I felt a sense of pride rush back over me when the ball hits the floor indicating Jace was out. Izzy and I looked at each other and she said something to Courtney. The three of us walked up to the middle of the gym and tagged ourselves out.

The game was considered over then, and the boys gave us irritated looks. The three of us just smiled at them and I flicked my hair back when Jace looked over. "Izzy told me what's been going on," Courtney says looking sympathetic. If it wasn't for this blonde bimbo I would never have been left to stand in that closet alone with Jace in the first place. My mind goes back to that night and how alone I felt. I might have felt alone that night, but I wasn't alone for long. I tried to push Jace out of my mind.

"She did?" I ask Izzy.

"But I thought you should know," Courtney continued anyways, "Kaelie got kicked of the cheer team last weekend because she got caught with some dude trespassing, I don't know much else. But she can't try out again either."

"Okay," I said trying to match their excitement. I didn't really care because Kaelie was the least of my worries right now. It must have meant something huge to Izzy and Courtney though because they started jumping up and down. I had finished changing a few minutes ago and the school bell has already rung so I decided I should go and find Johnathon before tryouts start.

"Sorry," I said running into someone standing right outside the doors. "Jace," I quickly noticed. My heart dropped and I could feel my entire body tense up.

"You told Johnathon to 'aim low'?" Jace asks crossing his arms in front of him. I force back a twinge of embarrassment and try walking away. He catches up with me in just a couple of steps. "Clary," he says turning me into an abandoned classroom.

"Maybe," I say stubbornly.

"Why," he says getting closer to me. He's so close I could jump him right now but I close my eyes and stick my hand up. I didn't mean for my hand to connect with his chest, and I feel the longing for his touch all over again. I take a step back instead.

"You talk to me one time today and it's because I hurt your pride?" I say angrily. Jace takes a small step back this time. I try and read his eyes but they are just as unreadable as they have been since I met him – like this weekend never happened. "Were you even planning on this working out?" I say finally. I have wanted to say those words all day. He doesn't move, but he doesn't take his eyes off me either. "Just like always, right?" I rubbed the inside of my eyes where I was forcing a tear back. "Sleep with a girl and that's it?"

"No-," he tried to say.

"That's not what I was interested in," I say walking around him. He didn't stop me. I fall silent and put my hands up for him to explain himself, and he doesn't.

"What do you want from me, Clary?" He asks instead. I can't believe he just asked that question. I can hear Izzy outside the door and I can tell she's listening because her voice fell silent.

"What do I want?" I repeat his question. "I want that guy that stood in my bedroom so I didn't have to go through that night alone. I want the Jace that would make me feel special without even trying when I first moved to New York." I decide it's probably smart by now to stop holding back. "I want the guy that looked at me like I was different, and not just one of his _flings_."

I storm out of the room and almost run into Izzy. I do my best not to look back but eventually I gave in. "Oh, honey," Izzy says pulling me in. She shoots a deadly stare at Jace who was still looking at me. "Let's go," she says finally pulling me with her down the hallway. Somewhere along the way she had ditched Courtney, thank god.

"Can we just talk about this later?" I say staring at myself in a classroom window. I fix myself up and she nods quietly.

 **Jace POV**

What was I supposed to say? Why do I have to be so stupid? I always ruin everything.

I watch her, she's so angry with me. I didn't think that Clary of all people would be the type to try and lash out. She's always been so gentle and caring. I vaguely remember my father teaching me before he left, " _to love is to destroy, son._ " I always just thought he was talking about losing my mom so soon. Did I really hurt Clary so bad I destroyed her? She obviously thinks that she has something to prove to herself or me or just in general. I watch her grab for the doorknob and I feel nothing but guilt, I try as hard as I can push back feeling hurt.

I don't deserve to feel hurt right now, this is all my fault. What's even worse, Johnathon knows it too.

Tryouts for football went faster than everyone thought. It took half an hour to try out all of the freshmen, there was only about ten of them. Word had spread that since school got cancelled tomorrow, there would be a celebration at Johnathon's house after tryouts. As far as I had heard, everyone I could think of was going. It kind of sucked that Johnathon didn't tell me about it himself, I heard from a lousy sophomore.

"Johnathon," I said catching up with him in the locker room. Everyone else was already gone and he was trying to get home before a lot of people showed up. He looked down at his locker for a second and I knew this was it.

"Stupid, dumb ass," he says standing straight. I just noticed he can be kind of frightening when he wants to be. Before I could think again, he punches me right in the jaw. My vision instantly goes blurry and I know it bruise bad. "I told you not to fuck with my sister." He steps up and I take a step back.

"I didn't mean too," I get in. He stops himself and gives me more time to speak. "Maybe I did, I don't know." That didn't help my case. _Think_. "Honestly, man, I didn't think."

"I got that far," Johnathon says angrily. "I have to go meet Clary."

"Wait a second," I say quickly. "I need you to believe me. When I spoke to her, she was really mad at me, or hurt, or both. I've never wanted someone like this before, I was so scared to mess up, and then I left my phone at my house. When she looked sad, I gave her space, but then I don't know."

"Your phone is where?" Johnathon asks hitting the lockers next to him.

"I left it at home, it was accident," I said trying to show him my empty pockets. "After I talked to you, I thought it was in my bag, but then it wasn't. I wanted to talk to her before school but then Kaelie tried getting all up on me."

"That's why she was hurt," Johnathon says finally.

"She told you?" I ask trying not to sound hurt myself.

"You didn't answer her this morning," he starts, "and then we saw you with Kaelie, and you didn't talk to her all day. She thought you were done with her, like any regular girl."

"I didn't know," I said sitting down. "Can I come to the party? Try and talk to her again?" I ask. I felt it was appropriate to ask permission because I don't want to see a real fight break out.

"Come on, Jace," Johnathon says getting out his car keys. "If you need, I can talk to her first."

Waiting just outside the front doors, in the parking lot, was Clary and Izzy. Izzy rolled her eyes at me right when she saw me. Clary turned away completely. I just want to hold her, tell her everything will be okay, and make sure she knows it was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her.

Alec drove the girls to their house I'm assuming because I didn't see them when we got to the Morgenstern's. Johnathon decided that since he didn't even change into football gear, that he wasn't going to shower. He told me to take one though because I smelled like 'freshmen sweat'. I didn't argue and was actually kind of grateful to take a quick shower.

 **Clary POV**

I decide that I should go fix my makeup before helping set up for the party. I open the bathroom door to see that Johnathon was taking a shower. I fix my pony tail and put a new coat of lipstick on.

"Can you hand me a towel, Johnathon," I hear from behind the curtain.

"You are not my brother," I try and say calmly.

"Shit, Clary." It's Jace. I stand frozen for a second and Johnathon comes from his bedroom carrying a towel. I look at my brother dumbfounded.

"No need to be embarrassed, Clary," Jace says instead. "Nothing you haven't seen before." I focus on myself in the mirror. Johnathon puts a hand to my shoulder and whispers to me.

"It's not what you think," he says. He tries to cover up his words by handing Jace the towel. "He'll explain everything." Jace wraps the towel around himself and steps out from behind the shower curtain. I know I am staring but by the angle, he's so hot. My eyes trace from the line of his towel, up his perfectly toned abs, the perfect roundness to the muscles wrapping around his arms, and his lips. Those lips that were mesmerizing to me just a couple of days ago. I force my eyes to look away and go back to fixing my hair in the mirror.

"I see you guys made up quickly," I say trying to sound relaxed. I know my voice sounds off right now and I blame the perfection of his body distracting me from being angry at him.

"You can keep staring," he says taking a step towards me. He pushes his hair back from his face and it's impossible not to see it. I try a smirk but it wasn't convincing. "Your brother told me what was wrong," he tries again. I pucker my lips in the mirror. "I thought you avoiding me, so I gave you space. I didn't respond to you because I left my phone at home."

"I know," I say finally. I didn't know that turning around to look him in the eye would put me so close to him. I can see the cut in his bottom lip where it looks like it was sliced. I was about to think the worst until he tilted his head up and I saw the bruise. "How did you get that?" I reach up to his face to get a better look at it but I stop myself.

"What do you mean, you know?" He says instead.

"Alec told me," I say forming a smile. "Just a few minutes ago in the car. He has your phone by the way." Jace looks embarrassed now. "You still could have spoken to me though." I put my hands on my hips.

"Clary-," he says reaching for my hands.

"Hey I need your lipstick," Izzy says barging into the bathroom. "Oh, Jace, put some clothes on!"

He flinches his hands back and I step away. I follow Izzy out of the bathroom and leave him a smile before I close the door behind us. The thought of Jace standing inches away from me naked, makes my brain buzz.

 **Another update :). I will update again here soon, so you guys can have the party scene! Enjoy the lovely fall weather if you're not too busy reading! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **DISCLAIMER – I do not own TMI or the characters, that honor goes to Cassie Clare**

 **Clary POV *TRIGGER WARNING* Second Base**

By the time I got changed into an outfit Izzy picked out for me to wear tonight, the house was nearly full of people. Johnathon had the music blaring and the lights around the house dimmed. The spare bedroom already had a 'do not disturb' sign on it and Izzy and I laughed at the sight. She walks down the stairs like a pageant queen and I follow behind her.

The room falls silent and my brother looks up to the two of us with wide eyes and open mouth. A few whistles echo through the house as Izzy rounds the stairs so her entire body is in plain view. "They're all looking at you," I whisper to Izzy standing next to her.

"No, Clary," she says descending the last few stairs. "They're looking at you."

I realize for a moment that every eye is on me. I flash a perfect smile and push my hair off my shoulders. The music starts to play again and I take Izzy to the middle of the dance floor, really, it's just our living room with the furniture pushed to the walls.

She starts jumping to the music and I try and keep up. "I'm not drunk enough for this," I yell loud enough so she can hear me. It's like she read my mind because we made our way to the countertop filled with shot glasses and different colored drinks.

"Who made the drinks?" Izzy asks Johnathon. He pulls himself away from preparing another round to talk with us.

"Yours truly," Maia answers instead. Johnathon's face lights up when she walks around the counter to him. She places her hand to the bottom of his abs and I notice he's not exactly wearing a shirt. His nice button down isn't buttoned, leaving most of his torso exposed. He hides his face and moves out of her way. I laugh a little and Maia shrugs her shoulders with a small blush to her face.

"When did that happen?" I say taking the nearest shot glass.

"He's like, a god in bed," she says clearly drunk.

"Too much," I say trying to stop her from talking.

"But it wasn't just a one-night stand, I don't really know what we are now," she keeps going. "But he's hot so I'm down."

"Okay," I say taking two more glasses with me to the back porch. Izzy can't hold herself together as we pick a couple of chairs around the fire pit.

"You don't even know, Clary," Izzy says downing her first glass.

"Because you've slept with my brother?" I ask trying to joke than making it a serious answer.

"And Jace," she says leaning back, "it was a while ago, before I really knew you guys."

"I didn't need to know that," I say with my second shot. I suddenly wish I had more.

"Johnathon was definitely better though," she continued.

I decide that I don't really care to hear about my brother having sex with Isabelle so I decided to go back inside. The clock in the kitchen said it was already going on eleven. I hope Johnathon remembers that mom and Luke will be home tomorrow from their business trip. This place is a disaster.

"Can we finish that talk now?" I hear from behind me. I know it's Jace but I don't turn around just yet.

"Are you fully clothed this time?" I ask drawing a wide and cocky smile.

His arms wrap around me from behind and Johnathon laughs from across the room. I can't be sure if it is something someone said over there or because of Jace. "Not for much longer."

He follows me to my bedroom and I lock the door behind us. "I am so tired of wearing this," I decide looking in the mirror. I pull a large tee shirt over my head and slip the clothes Izzy made me wear down. Jace holds himself back as I toss them into the waste basket. "I am way to sober to talk about this right now," I decide.

Jace takes the spot next to me on my bed but focuses on his hands in his laps. "I didn't mean too, Clary," he says quietly. I just want to wrap myself up in him, tell him it will be okay. I know how he felt after his mom passed, and his dad disappeared.

"Is Jace Herondale apologizing to me?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. He smiles and lifts his head. I flash a smile at him and fiddle with my hair. He leans into me, staying steady and calm. My breath catches and I almost fall backwards just so I can pull him closer to me. My mind goes back to that night, and how gentle and good he was with me. Even though I wasn't thinking about it, my body craves him.

"This is new to me," he says steadying his lips just above mine. I can almost taste his mouth and I push my thoughts away as hard as I can. "Wanting someone, like I want you," he continues. "I've wanted girls before, but never wanted them to stay. I just wanted them because they wanted me. But I don't want you, Clary." He stops and slides his hand up my thigh. I want to say something, anything, but it's like my brain can't find the right words. His touch is like a flame rising in my chest. "I need you, like I need my heart to beat, and my lungs to breathe. An extension of me I never knew I needed this much."

"I need you too," I manage to say. His fingers are trailing up my arms and up my neck to cup my face. "Every time I dreamed, I dreamed of you." I get lost in his closeness and forget to keep talking. I notice he's not talking either and I take my chance of surprising him. I push as hard as I can to his chest so he falls flat on my bed. He smiles wide and put myself on top of him before he can react. Who am I kidding, of course he could've stopped me if he wanted too.

"Is that what you want?" he says sitting up to meet my eyes. His hands wrap around my hair and one slides down my side to hold me still against him. "Well don't let me stop you."

"Does it hurt?" I ask trying to sound genuinely curious. "The second time?"

"No," he says trailing kisses down my neck. He pulls the sleeve of my arm down and kisses there too. My breathing gets faster and eventually he tugs at the hem of my shirt, waiting for permission to take it off. I lift it over my head to reveal the lingerie Izzy helped me pick out before school started. I knew he liked lace because I've heard him talking to Johnathon about it a couple of times.

I lay him down and catch his lips before his head hits my pillow. "Are we going to break more boy rules?" I ask trying to sound funny. He laughs at me and pulls my head back down. I grind my hips against his and I can feel the twitch from underneath me. His hands travel to my bare waist and guide them slightly in each direction. I put my hands under of his shirt and it comes off immediately. Jace flips us over in one fluid motion, and my head falls like a feather against my pillow.

"Clary-." My door is flung open. Jace doesn't make an effort to move from me, he's the only thing covering me. Johnathon stands directly in my doorway and screams when he sees us. "Uh… Jace…?"

He puts his head into my shoulder and painfully says, "yes?"

"Do you think you could, maybe, get off of my sister?" Johnathon asks angrily. Jace sits up and covers me with the closest blanket that seemed to have been kicked off my bed. Johnathon's arms are crossed and he's blocking the door to my bedroom. "I need to talk to her for a moment." Johnathon wasn't the type to be all mysterious, especially since Jace was his best friend. Jace ducks out of the room and looks over his shoulder to wink before the door closes again.

"What the hell?" I ask trying to sit up without uncovering myself.

"I came up here to see if you are okay," he says lightening up a bit. "Izzy said you left her on the porch."

"So, are you fucking Maia right now or Izzy?" I ask trying to sound casual.

"Neither," he says smiling his prize-winning smile. "It was only one night, both times," he nudges my arm. "You're having sex with Jace now?"

"Not yet we weren't," I say obviously. "It's only happened once," I add to the point.

"Yeah, I don't particular like him being in your room," he says laughing. "I thought he could use being scared for a little while."

"I should have known you would mess with him like that," I say rolling my eyes. "Can I have my shirt?"

Johnathon hands me my shirt and pretends to take it away again. "I've tried to protect you from boys like me and Jace for so long it doesn't seem right to give up now."

"Jace is really trying this time," I say seriously. Johnathon gives me the look to be honest and I comply. "I have seen him with a lot of girls, and not one time did he ever apologize."

"He apologized?" Johnathon says laughing again. "He's gone soft," he mocks.

I slide the shirt over my head to try and avoid an eye roll. "I really think this time might be different."

"I hope so," Johnathon says offering his hand to help me stand up. I take it and realize I am not wearing pants.

"Did you want to put on pants?" He notices too.

"Pants are overrated," I say following him from my room.

"Everyone's gone," he says finally.

"I was wondering why it was so quiet."

"Magnus threw glitter on half the crowd so people started leaving," he barely makes out before we are back in the living room. It looks like the room was never even touched by a party.

"How long was I up there?" I shake my head. "This place was trashed."

"Magic," Magnus winks.

"Show me how you did that one day?" Izzy says looking excited as always.

Johnathon goes and sits next to Jace, I hope he's done with his joke now.

"Hey," Simon says pulling me down to the opposite couch. "It's been a long day, I think Izzy and I are going back to my place."

"Use protection," I whisper to him.

"Always," he says nudging my arm. "How's things with Jace? Izzy told me it was a rough day."

"We worked it out," I say grinning, trying to hold back excitement.

"Since when does Jace work anything out?" Simon mocks.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he's not trying to be different this time."

"Everyone thinks they will be different with Jace," Simon says quietly gesturing to Jace. "I just want you to be careful, Clary."

"Of course," I say.

Izzy waves us good bye and her and Simon leave.

"Did I just see Maia leaving with Jordan?" I ask trying to see out the front door better.

"Yeah, they haven't been gone too long," Johnathon says, "I guess they decided it was stupid to be apart any longer."

"That bad in bed," Jace teases.

"Actually," he says lifting his hands above his head. He grips at the door frame of the kitchen. If there were still girls in the house, I am sure they would be drooling right now. "I am amazing."

"I heard," I finish. "Izzy wanted to talk about her encounters with the two of you."

Jace blushes and looks almost embarrassed and I actually think it was good that I left Izzy before she got into details. "Not in detail," I correct. They both lay back a little in relief. "Unless I should know something?"

They both shake their heads at me and I laugh in response. "I'm going to bed. You two can bromance down here or whatever it is you guys do."

I heard their objections to their obvious bromance before I shut the door to my bedroom.

The next morning when I wake up, my mom and Luke are already home. The sounds of their bags rattling throughout the hallway wakes me up. I hear Johnathon protest being awake before noon and Luke enlist Jace with his help in emptying the car.

"Good morning, sweetheart," my mom says opening my door slowly. I protest to the sudden light in my room and she sits on my bed. I open my eyes to her and she hands me a black coffee from the gas station down the street. I take it gratefully and sit up as fast as I can. I love gas station coffee. "At least you are not as hungover as the boys."

"You know?" I say a little stupidly.

"Oh, honey," she says sipping coffee of her own. "I knew the second the party started." She laughs almost like it was meant to be funny. "I always knew Johnathon downplayed his place in the school."

"He never lets me forget it," I say just as humorously. We tap our coffee cups together and sip like it was toast. "You're not mad though?"

"I would have been mad if this place was trashed when we came home," she says shrugging. "And as long as there was no sex at this party I can't really complain."

"No boy rules were broken mom," I say as honestly as I can make it sound. She raises her eyebrow at me like she can read my soul. "Well one was half broken, I guess, I was alone with Jace in a room. It was only for a second though, Johnathon joined us." This time she believed me. "One day you will reveal what my tell is."

"Never," she argues. "How are things with Jace?" she asks looking at me like she already knows the answer."

"Well," I start. "I was scared a little yesterday because we didn't talk all day, I was afraid it was another one of those things. But then he told me he had left his phone at home and we worked it out." She looked happy to hear it. "Why do you ask me if you already know the answer?"

"I'm your mom," she says shrugging. "I do things to make sure your telling the truth, and I ask things when I want the answer to them."

We hear Luke saying something loudly from the hallway that sounds like, "I will do it after a shower."

"He sounds so happy," I say trying to sip more coffee. "Did something happen at the business trip?" She nods her head. "Luke is usually happy in the sense of everyday happiness, that is not it. That sounded like…" I trail off and look at her embarrassment. "You guys did _it_ didn't you?"

"We are adults, Clary," she says trying to stay quiet. "And it was a very romantic trip. They spared no expense for the stay, it was so beautiful."

"I am happy for you, mom," I say finally. She looks so relieved. "No one can replace my father, but Luke is like the second best. Not that I am comparing him, because he's been with us and been so great. But. I mean. If you are going to be happy again with someone else, I am happy it is with Luke."

 **Happy reading everyone, I am so excited to update again. Enjoy the weather! Please review! I love hearing different ideas and responses! This story is almost coming to an end but I have plenty of more ideas for different stories and fandoms! also! anyone looking to co write one with me would be an amazing experience! Review, let me know, my Private Messaging is on! xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **DISCLAIMER – I do not own TMI or the characters, that honor goes to Cassie Clare**

 **Clary POV**

Going back to school for the last three days this week was difficult. My mom wanted Johnathon and I to stay at home after school so we could spend time together after being apart for almost a week. Johnathon spent a lot of it in his bedroom doing the angel only knows what. I ended up working on a new painting that came to my mind a couple of days ago. I thought about the famous Dogs Playing Poker painting and wanted to give it a shot. It looked like a masterpiece so far.

 **Can I see you yet?** Jace has been texting me nonstop this week because we haven't been able to see each other much.

I texted back, **I don't think so**. My mom is busy right now with Luke doing some renovating in the garage.

 **Can I motivate you ;)** , Jace sends back.

 **You can try** , I sent a little too excited.

My phone buzzed with a picture message from Jace. I couldn't believe my eyes until I stared at it for a good two minutes. He sent me a selfie, without a shirt on, in their swimming pool with his legs apart, leaning against the side wall. His head was tilted back a little but I got the message loud and clear. Be there in a few, is what I said instead.

I change my clothes and pull a sweater on because it is getting kind of chilly outside now. I stop at the garage and peek my head in. "I am going to go spend the night with Izzy because she's home alone right now and wants to go shopping," I yelled over Luke taking apart some old benches.

"Okay, sweetheart," she yelled back.

By the time I got to the Lightwood Manor I was already ready to eat dinner. It was only 5pm so maybe they hadn't eaten yet. The door was unlocked so I pushed it right open. Isabelle was on the other side of it getting ready to leave. "Clary," she says startled. "I was just about to go surprise you and your brother."

"Sorry," I said kind of quietly. "I kind of used you as an excuse to come over." She looked kind of disappointed but I took out my phone and called my brother.

"Johnathon," I said getting an annoyed grunt in response. "Tell mom you have to meet up with football boys and come to the Lightwood's.

"Okay," he said this time. I shut my phone and Izzy brightened right up.

"So, you and my brother," I said slowly. Her cheeks turned red and laughed. "Have at it." She let out a flirty giggle and I noticed she looked really dressed up right now. "He will be here in about 20 minutes if you want to surprise him."

"Right," she said running back up the stairs. She didn't drag me with her so I took that as they wanted to be alone. I opened the door to the basement that Jace preferred to be in and went down to surprise him.

He had music playing kind of loud so he didn't hear me coming down. I opened the door to the basement and almost lost it. "Jace?" I said but it came out more of a plea than a question. His head peaked out from under his blankets and let out a shocked expression.

"Look at what you did," he was yelling at the girl on top of him. He was angry. She turned around and I saw Kaelie on top of him. She laughed when she saw me and I dropped my phone. I heard a cracking sound and I slammed the door shut. It rattled the walls around me as I sprinted back up the stairs. When the music turned off I heard giggling and Jace yelling something but I didn't care. I just had to leave. I didn't even bother to hold back the tears that were falling down my face. Izzy was back downstairs when I reached for the front door. I locked the basement door so Jace or Kaelie couldn't follow me. Johnathon will deal with them when he gets here. I stopped for a second and she put the pieces together. We could hear Jace on the other side of the door trying to explain himself and the disappointment spread over her face.

"Oh, honey," she said trying to give me a hug. I didn't want pity right now I want to leave.

"I'm leaving, Iz," I spat out.

I opened the front door and pushed myself through. To my surprise, she followed me. "Can I drive you somewhere?" She tried to offer. I kept walking. "Clary your house is the other way!" I started running. I could hear Izzy behind me keeping a distance but still following me. Even in high heals, she managed to keep up with me. I kept running.

I wish I could say how long I ran for, but I don't have my god damn phone right now. I just kept going until my body couldn't move another inch. I kept going until I was somewhere familiar with a friend I could trust. Simon. He came running out the front door and I felt my knees collapse frond underneath me.

"Clary," he said trying to keep me awake.

"Simon," I said pouring my eyes out to him. I think my lungs hurt more than my heart right now but the effects of seeing Jace like that are sinking in. "Izzy texted me when you guys got close."

She had joined us by now and was rubbing my back. "Let us take you home, we'll stay with you."

"I'm not going home right now," I cried.

"Clary," Simon says again. I clenched at my heart and fell into his arms.

"It hurts so bad," I cried again. My lungs finally gave into exhaustion and I felt myself drift into the familiarity of my best friend. I heard Izzy saying my name and felt Simon's arms tighten around me and then I closed my eyes.

 **Third Person POV**

Izzy and Simon had driven Clary to Magnus's loft. Simon's mom had a lot of people from work over so it wasn't the best place for Clary right now. It took Izzy a second to call Alec for the address.

"You should see her, Alec," Izzy had pleaded, almost crying too. "I didn't believe it but she locked them down there, Johnathon's on his way over too so I need to call him to make sure he didn't kill anyone."

"I will make up the spare bedroom," they heard Magnus say and with a 'thank you', Izzy had hung up the phone. She immediately dialed Johnathon's number.

"Izzy it took me a bit to leave, I am just now here," he starts. She can't hold it in and lets herself cry through the phone.

"Johnathon, we're not there," she whimpers.

"What do you mean you're not here?" He sounds disappointed.

"Clary came over. She found Jace downstairs with Kaelie – I had no idea," she was trying to keep her breath and failing. "She ran away, Johnathon, so I followed her." Johnathon was too angry to speak. "Simon and I are taking her to Magnus's, she said she couldn't go home." He was fuming right now. "She locked the basement door, I think they are still down there – you can't kill them, Johnathon-."

"I can come close," he said walking through the front door. "I'll see you in an hour." With that, he hung up the phone.

Simon and Izzy had Clary laying down on the back seats when they parked but they weren't strong enough to lift her to the loft. Alec and Magnus were waiting for them when they got there and already had a plan.

"Alec," Izzy cried opening the back doors. Alec is the only person in the world that could easily rival Jace and Johnathon in strength. If Alec wanted too, he could almost take one of them on evenly matched. Alec reached in gently and pulled Clary up to the edge of the seats. "She's still unconscious," Izzy panicked. "And I have to call Joselyn." With that, she ran inside, Simon on her heals.

"Can you get the door?" Alec was asking his boyfriend who had the muscles of a chimpanzee. Alec always knew that Magnus might not have been strong, but in some ways, he had more strength than Alec could ever dream of.

Alec wrapped her in his arms and stood up straight, carrying her with ease. He walked sideways into the front door, careful not to hit her head or feet on anything. "Jocelyn is on her way," Izzy says, "she's confused and angry."

He lays Clary on the bed in the spare room while Magnus shoos everyone out of the room. "Would you mind bringing me my med kit?" Magnus asks. Alec nods and closes the door behind him.

He checks for a fever, any symptoms that could mean she is sick, even checks her blood pressure. Magnus looks carefully at her pupils and she is completely unconscious. After about an hour he lays a cold rag on her forehead and leaves her alone. Everyone has arrived by the time Magnus has any news, which is nothing.

Jocelyn picks her head up and every pair of worried eyes land on him. "She's fainted," he says simply.

"No shit, Sherlock," Johnathon says angrily. He realizes he said them out loud and puts his hands in his lap.

"I think she's in shock," Magnus continues, "medically, she is fine."

Jocelyn lets out a breath and shares a relieved look with Luke.

"She should wake up in a couple hours," he says finally.

"In that case," Izzy says picking up Simon's hand in hers. "We will be back in an hour or two."

"Where are you going?" Alec asks before she can move. Izzy looks irritated at him.

"To go check on our brother," she says shooting a glare at Johnathon. "To make sure he's alive and miserable." Johnathon beams a smile through the room and Alec give her an approving nod and joins his boyfriend. "And I am going to call mom and dad, they will be home today."

They leave the room and the door slams behind her.

"What do you plan on telling your parents?" Simon asks to fill the silence.

"The truth," she says plainly. Izzy is not the type to get all serious so he thinks better than to pressure her. He takes her hand and places a kiss on her knuckles instead.

 **Jace POV**

I had texted Clary to come over so I filled the time making sure my room was cleaned up. I have my music playing because I wanted to listen to music while I was cleaning up. The knock on the basement door was plain and I opened it quickly. "Hello, beauty-," I started to say. "What are you doing here, Kaelie?" I notice instead. I stand in the way of the door so she can't come in. She grinned at me and pushed the door all the way open so she can worm through a gap. She's barely even wearing clothes and I try to avoid my gaze.

"I just want you," she says taking off the top layer of her shirt.

"Leave," I say coldly. She inches forward to me but she doesn't take the hint. "Are you delirious? Kaelie you need to go?"

"So that _wanna be_ can have you, no thanks," she says. I reached the end to my backing up but I realized I was walking in the wrong direction. _Dammit, Jace. Way to go_. She catches up to me. "I know I am more fun than her," she says. Alcohol radiates from her breath, so much that it smells awful. I push her away from me and she laughs at me. She just comes right back on me.

"You're drunk," I try and tell her. I can't hurt her when she's drunk but I don't know how to get her out of here before Clary gets here either. "You need to leave. Did you drive?" I ask her.

"Of course, I didn't drive," she says giggling again. At least she's not a complete dumbass.

I reach for my car keys on the table nearest to us and she takes advantage of it. She pushes herself hard, with all of her dead weight on to me and I stumble backwards. She lands next to me on my bed and before I could get up again she's on top of me. Her knees are on my elbows so if I try and push her off she'll fall. "Kaelie," I say sternly. "This is done, you're leaving." I shout for Izzy but she doesn't respond. _Shit_. She can't hear me over the music.

"Ummm, I don't think so," she says again.

"Get off of me," I start to yell.

That's when the door opens again. Clary. She goes immediately still and I can't seem to find the right words to say. "Jace?" she says quietly. I stop caring about trying to not hurt the drunken girl on top of me and I push her off the bed. _At least she stopped talking_.

"Clary, you have to listen to me."

She drops her phone and slams the door behind her. I need her to understand. I reach for the door knob and find it locked. I punch the door a couple of times but Maryse and Robert don't buy cheap doors. "Look at what you did!" I scream at Kaelie who looks amused with herself.

I can hear voices on the other side of the door so I try and call out. It doesn't do anything. I spend the next ten minutes trying to get anyone to listen to me. I try to call Izzy but it goes straight to voicemail. Kaelie fell asleep on the floor. She looks like a drunken blob.

When I finally hear a voice, it's Johnathon's. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ He opens the door to the basement and I burry my face in a pillow. "You really did it this time, Jace," he says crossing his arms.

"Where-," I try and ask.

"You don't get to ask that!" Johnathon yells at me. "You don't get to just _have_ my sister after hurting her like that. And with that skank!" he points to the sleeping Kaelie on the floor. "What did you-?"

"Nothing I yell finally. "I didn't do anything." Johnathon nods for me to keep going. "She just showed up, like five minutes ago, drunk off her ass! I guarantee you she won't even remember coming here." I sit down on the couch facing the wall and he takes on step closer.

"I am only going to ask you one time, man," he said calmly. "Did you cheat on my sister?"

"Nothing happed, at all," I tell him trying to keep myself calm. "She ran off before I had a chance to tell her. Kaelie through herself on me, literally. I saw she was trashed so I was trying to get her out of here without making a big scene but then she came in before I could. If I could just-."

"Telling her won't do any good right now," he says coldly again. "She ran. Izzy followed her to Simon's. She fainted, and they couldn't stay at Simon's so everyone's at Magnus's loft."

"Is she-," I try to ask.

"Ok? No, she's not okay. She thinks you cheated on her," Johnathon says banging his fist on the wall. "And you are going to fix this." I look at the floor because I can't look at my friend right now. "We are going to take Kaelie home, right now. Then you are going to come back, shower off that bitch's smell, and you are going to join us at Magnus's and face the wrath of my parents and everyone else."

"Lovely," is all I can manage.

By the time Johnathon and I got Kaelie home and explained to her parents what had happened. They apologized and offered to write a letter to Jocelyn and Luke. Johnathon said that it would be a good idea and shook their hands before we left. An hour had already gone by so I dropped Johnathon off at Magnus's before going home to shower and change. I had just gotten into the shower when my phone buzzed but I decided to try and finish up quickly. When I checked the time when I was out, I had spent twenty minutes getting the rank smell of Kaelie off of me. I just had a towel on when I opened the bathroom door when I saw Izzy and Simon on adjacent couches glaring at me.

"You just got caught _cheating_ and you took a shower?" Izzy says filling the air with venom.

"I didn't exactly want the remnants of that skank on me," I say pulling a clean pair of jeans on before dropping my towel. Simon looks furious but I can't tell if it is at what happened or my body. I shoot him a grin instead which caused him to turn beat red.

"It just so happened to take you an hour and a half to shower?" she judged again. I roll me eyes and sit next to her.

"No, Iz," I say carefully. "That bitch was drunk. So, Johnathon and I took her home first, and we told her parents why we were taking their drunk and passed out daughter home tonight." She looked a little more pleased with me. "Then I took a shower because I smelled her perfume on my shirt."

"Always trying to be the hero," Simon spat.

"No," I spat back. "I did what Johnathon told me to do. I was just going to leave her on the sidewalk outside until she woke up. He wanted to drive her home. He told me to shower. Then he told me to go face the wrath of Jocelyn and Luke and try to explain to them that nothing happened."

"Bull-," Simon tried again.

"For your information," I kept going. "She came here drunk, throwing herself at me, and I was trying to get her the hell out of here when Clary came home. Now, I am going to go see what is left of the only relationship I have ever cared about before it disappears. Even," I paused to see the dumbfounded faces staring back at me. "If it means facing Jocelyn and Luke and getting beat up by Alec. Clary means the world to me, and I have to try."

I didn't look back again. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. It seemed possible to me, like I might have a chance getting them to understand. Johnathon believed me and so did they. I took my car keys off the counter and before I knew it I was half way there already.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jocelyn was yelling.

"I cannot believe you, Jace," Alec was judging.

"That girl is way too good for you," Magnus declared.

Luke is giving me a stare down from hell.

"Can you guys please," Izzy yelled over everyone. They looked at her with amazement and sat back down. "Hear him out."

I didn't give them a chance to object. I started telling them what happened all over again and no body interrupted.

"It's true," Johnathon says. "Kaelie was trashed, she won't even remember what she did tomorrow."

Everyone started in again. "Guys," Izzy says over everyone else's judgements. "He is miserable enough right now. Can we just wait for Clary to wake up so we can fix this?"

 **Third Person POV**

Except for Clary didn't wake up. We sat in silence for twenty-four hours completely before Jocelyn decided to call the hospital. They demanded that we take her in and they would have a room ready for her. That ten-minute drive was the longest ten minutes for everyone. Jace was a wreck and blaming himself for everything. Everyone thought that they could've done something. Luke and Jocelyn were beyond pissed that they were lied too in the first place.

Right now, everyone was sitting in the waiting area in silence because the doctor put her in the ICU. That meant that no one could see her except for Luke and Jocelyn. It felt like hours before the doctor came down with any updates.

"I can't say much about her condition besides she appears to be fine, medically speaking," he states. "We have her on a drip that is supposed to help her wake up, and decrease the chances of brain damage in the process."

"Do we know how long?" Jocelyn asks.

"No but it shouldn't be too long now, if you want to go see her," he says gesturing to the door. She agrees and follows him. "It appears to me that the shock was too much for her. In cases like this, when the patient wakes up, they usually don't even remember what had happened for days before passing out." They had reached the door. "Sometimes the memories come back, sometimes they don't. But I would be positive," he points a machine closest to her bed. "This is monitoring her brain activity, and right now it looks like she's dreaming, so we should be able to wake her up easily."

 **That is the end of this story! There will be a sequel that will be out very soon. The sequel will be Rated M, but not for sex. It is based on a true story, one that I think needs to be shared. It will contain heavy depression and graphic scenes, it might not be for everyone. I have named it 'Daggered Hearts' and it will pick up right after this last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it so far! xoxo**


End file.
